


His Hidden Heart (Original author sure_as_elle)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, DON'T WORRY IM CONTINUING, F/F, F/M, Multi, Paedophilia, Parvati/Padma childhood, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is not like other boys. He's not even like other wizards. Everyone thinks they know the real Harry, but they're wrong. He has a secret even his friends Ron and Hermione don't know about, a secrets that he fears they would never understand or accept about him. But he may have found someone who understands and accepts him completely; someone who shares his secret. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IGNORE THIS FOR NOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sure_as_elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sure_as_elle/gifts), [awr11ghty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awr11ghty/gifts).



> I have currently taken over direction of this as sure_as_elle abandoned it the first chapter are theirs then the rest is mine
> 
> ENJOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit out of sequence. It seems hermione liked little girls too

Ignore this wip chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you think that this should be changed to Luna instead of Hermione


	2. Not like Other Boys

“His Hidden Heart”

By = Sure As Elle

 

Chapter One: Not Like Other Boys

 

Harry Potter was not like other boys. He was, in fact, a wizard; something he'd first found out about on his 11th birthday. That alone had been a shock, a pleasant one, in a life full of misery and woe. Raised by his aunt and uncle, who hated him and worked him like a slave for as long as he could remember, it had been good news to get out of there and to a world where he had special talents.

But then the second shock had come: he was famous in that world, for something he had no memory of. Famous because the most dangerous dark wizard in a century had not been able to kill him, had become a wraith in his attempt to do so. This was almost too much for Harry, who had always been told he was nothing, invisible, that nobody liked him or would ever like him.

For the first few years of his Hogwarts career, he thought that was the last great shock about himself he would discover. He was wrong. He would figure this out on the day of the Quidditch World Cup.

 

Harry was awoken rather reluctantly that morning, as he'd gotten only a few hours sleep. It wasn't even technically dawn yet, which annoyed him. In his opinion, no human being had any business being up before the sun even rose. But rise he did, because they had to get ready to go very early in order to get to the Quidditch World Cup. Why they couldn't just go by side-along apparition, Harry didn't know. But there were rather a lot of them. Still, Percy and Bill knew how to apparate too, they could have taken some people.

After breakfast, they took a portkey to the place the match would be held at, and went looking for their bit of the campsite. While Mr. Weasley tried starting a fire the Muggle way, he and the others went off looking for water, since there was no magic allowed here, seeing as it was owned by Muggles. Along the way, Harry let his eyes wander and take in the sights. He smiled as he watched the wizarding children gambol about, intrigued to see such young wizards and witches, a sight he'd not been privy to before. Youngest he'd seen before then was Ginny, back when she was 10 and he was 11. It was a pl---

WHAM. He fell over, having walked right into Ron's backside, because the boy had stopped and Harry hadn't been paying attention.

“Oi! Oh, sorry Harry. Here,” Ron said, holding out a hand to help his friend up. “You must not've been paying attention, mate.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was-- er, something caught my eye.” Even in his dazed state, he didn't think it was a good idea to say he'd been too busy watching little girls playing to keep an eye on his surroundings. Especially as he didn't know himself why he found them so fascinating.

Switching gears, he took a moment to figure out where he was and what was going on. As it turned out, they were waiting in line for water. With this knowledge, he went back to watching the children playing. His eyes mostly followed the oldest of two girls in the group, who he guessed was about 7 or 8 years old. The other girl, who was maybe 4, didn't interest him much, nor did the three boys of various ages. The girl he was watching so keenly had lovely chestnut brown hair and matching eyes, and was dressed like a Muggle in shorts and a blue t-shirt. She also wore pink trainers with red shoelaces.

The girl got into a mock fight with one of the boys, and they struggled to wrestle one another to the ground. When she wouldn't go down easily, the boy – who was bigger than her – grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up, making her legs flail in the air. Harry chuckled at the sight, a chuckle that was cut off abruptly as he caught a flash of pink panties, and suddenly he felt very... he blinked. What did he feel? And... he felt his face go hot as he noticed his... thingy... was suddenly standing at attention. If he'd been in wizard robes, that wouldn't have mattered, but he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt; he quickly put his hands in his pockets and surreptitiously tried to hide the evidence. When that didn't work so well, he started thinking about Dudley eating, and that mental image grossed him out enough that the errant member began to behave itself.

Feeling suddenly paranoid of everyone looking at him, his mind began to race. What was going on with him all of a sudden? Thinking fast, he remembered it had been doing weird things the last year or so, popping up at random. Yes, that was it; going through puberty meant that sometimes his... his penis... did things. It had a mind of its own, was what his sex-ed teacher had said. He relaxed, but still he tried looking anywhere but at the little girl. He was relieved, as well as a little sad, when the group of kids ran off out of sight.

Out of sight, he was able to get them out of mind, but only by focusing on the conversation nearby. Apparently some old wizard named Archie had shown up in a Muggle woman's dress, needing a healthy breeze around his privates, which gave Hermione a serious case of the giggles.

Everything was basically normal until the walk back, when he spotted the girl again. He found himself wishing he had a camera and the guts to snap a picture of her, which confused him. Sure, it was a charming sight to see children playing, but why would he want to have a photo of that? Well, aside from the fact that wizard photos moved, so it would be like taking a short video.

He was glad when they got back to the tent, so he could go in and lay on the bed until it was time for the match. But this just resulted in him thinking about the little girl some more. In ways that made him wish it was a private bedroom.

Growling at himself, he got up and started hunting around for a book to distract himself with; any book would do. But he hadn't brought any, he hadn't thought he would need one. He was going spare! He began pacing in circles. When someone asked why, he mumbled something about being impatient for the game.

After about ten minutes of this, he gave up and headed out again.

“Where you off to, mate?”

“Finding Luna. Your dad said she was here somewhere.”

“Okay, but it's almost time.”

“I'll hurry.”

Luna Lovegood was a friend of Harry's. She'd caught his eye in the first week of his second year. He'd been an outcast and social pariah all his life thanks to Dudley, so he recognized the look of loneliness and despair in her first week, and had gone over to the Ravenclaw table to see she was alright. In the years since, they'd become close friends, almost as close to him as Hermione and Ron were.

He asked around now and then for the Lovegood's tent, which he figured would be distinctive. Occasionally it required explaining 'it'll look weird probably,' though he was unsure how much this helped. But before too long, he managed to find it. The tent was almost an exact replica of their house, shaped like a giant chess rook. This warmed his heart.

Luna was outside putting out a purple fire with her wand, when he showed up. She glanced up and beamed. “Harry! You found us! I didn't think we'd meet until the top box.”

Harry grinned. When he'd found out Luna and her father were going, but on cheap tickets, he'd used gold from his own account to pay for a ticket upgrade for the both of them. It wouldn't do, after all, to not have her near him at such a big event.

“Yeah, well, I couldn't wait. I had to see you.”

“You found us just in time, Harry. They're already starting to fill the stadium.”

Xenophilius Lovegood came out of the tent and grinned at Harry.

“Harry, my lad, good to see you! But you seem to have vexamoths fluttering around you. They're attracted to worry, of course; feed off it. You shouldn't worry so much, my dear lad; vexamoths are venomous. They stay around you too long and your health will deteriorate.”

“Um... okay, I'll try.” He smiled at Xeno's weird invisible creature talk.

“That's the spirit! Cheer up, scare those vexamoths away. They're repulsed by happiness. Much like Dementors that way, y'know.”

Harry and Luna chatted about this and that on the way up to the Quidditch pitch, which Harry was glad for. Of course, it also helped that people were packed enough that the few kids he could see were mostly hidden by the adults in the way.

“Oh, by the way,” he said as they finally made it to the top box, handing her a pair of omnioculars. “This is for you.”

“Why thank you, Harry. You're so generous.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, well, I never had any money before my 11 th birthday, as far as I knew. I like sharing with my friends.”

“Because you never had any friends to share with until Hogwarts?”

“Yes.”

“Me too,” she said with just a touch of sorrow. He knew this already, of course, but he nodded anyway.

“I really do appreciate having you as a friend, Harry. And for introducing me to Ron and Hermione as well.”

“You're welcome.”

“Harry! Over here!” It was Mr. Weasley's voice. Harry looked up, and he and Luna were soon sitting with everyone else. Bemusedly, Harry noted Hermione was on one side of him, and Luna was on the other. Poor Ron was on the other side of Hermione, but he didn't seem too put out by it.

Luna started looking around with her omnioculars, so Harry did as well. While doing so, he saw another little girl, this one wearing a yellow halter dress. She was blond, but he couldn't tell what her eye color was from this distance. He zoomed in a little more, and saw she had blue eyes. She was extremely pretty. Especially those lips; he wanted to kiss them.

He tore the omnioculars from his eyes, shocked and disturbed at his own thoughts. Needing a distraction, he looked at Luna, who seemed to have her omnioculars facing the same direction.

“What you looking at?” he asked. She jumped a little, and fumbled to put her omnioculars down, before jerking her head at him and blushing. He raised an eyebrow at this; he'd never seen Luna nervous before. She looked almost as nervous as he felt.

“Oh, er... just people-watching,” she said, giving a nervous chuckle. “What about you?”

“Er... same.”

They both looked elsewhere, not meeting the other's eyes. It was very awkward. Luckily the game started then, distracting everyone.

 

After the game was over, they went back to their tents, where they celebrated for a while and then went to bed. But they were hardly awake long when they were woken up by a ruckus. Death Eaters were rampaging through the camp, and they all had to run away while Mr. Weasley went to help the Ministry deal with the threat. As they ran to the nearby woods, they caught sight of a Muggle family being held up in the air and being toyed with. Harry, suddenly very angry, surged back to try to help them, but he discovered he didn't have his wand, so he had to retreat, trying all the way there to figure out when he'd lost his wand and where it'd gone.

They met up with Luna on the way there, and passed by a sneering Draco Malfoy. Luna, too, was concerned about the Muggle family - “those poor kids!” she bemoaned. But she stuck with them all the same.

The rest of the night was a surreal blur, in which somebody scared off the Death Eaters with the Dark Mark, but wasn't caught. Harry's wand was found with a house elf of all things, and he got accused by Mr. Crouch of being a Death Eater, but nobody else took the man seriously. Harry was just glad his wand was okay.

The next day, as they headed back, he was relieved to find out that the Muggle children would be okay. Nobody else had gotten hurt by the night's chaos, thankfully. And so they returned to a very distraught Mrs. Weasley, who was very, very happy to see them all alive and well.

Harry had forgotten about his self-observations in the chaos of that night, but over the next few days, those memories trickled back. Luckily, everyone attributed his growing nerves to the events of that night and the fact that the perpetrators still hadn't been caught.

Along with the thoughts from that day, Harry was beginning to remember other things. Like the time last summer he'd been going through an old Weasley family photo album and had lingered on old pictures of Ginny, from when she was about 7, and how he'd thought she was so adorable. He had lingered on those photos, despite having never had any interest in Ginny before. And he'd had no interest in Ginny even now, so it wasn't like he'd spontaneously developed feelings for her.

Examining those feelings, he realized they were different from what he'd felt for that brown haired little girl at the World Cup. He'd looked at Ginny's old photo as though admiring a work of art, and little more. But he'd had butterflies in his stomach, a racing pulse, sweaty palms, and extreme nerves upon seeing the unknown World Cup girl. It was a crush, no doubt about it. And though he resisted the notion, he finally had to face facts. By the end of the fourth day back from the Cup, he knew; he, Harry Potter, fancied little girls. He wanted to hug them, hold their hands, and kiss them; maybe even more. As fantasies of the girl disrobing began to invade his thoughts, he pushed them aside. Make that a definite desire for more.

Not all of them, or even most of them. Just some of them. But that was enough. It was a horrible thought, especially when he thought about going to school, as he was fairly certain Snape could read minds.

Getting up to pace around Ron's room, he did a lot of hard thinking. What could he do? If this was his sexuality, now, then he knew he was screwed. It was impossible to just change who you were attracted to, he knew that from some of the things he'd come across in the library and other places in his time. One's sexuality could change, of course, but only on its own; you couldn't force the issue.

He needed someone to talk to about it, but who? Ron would be disgusted, no doubt. Hermione would insist he was leaping to wild conclusions. But he'd considered that already. He'd wondered if maybe he just really wanted to be a father some day, but discounted that. Fatherly feelings are not meant to include wanting to... to do things with your children. Plus, the thought of doing things with his own children, assuming he ever had any, turned him off, a lot.

She'd probably also say he was only 14, it was natural to like people who were young, as he's young too. But so far, he'd never felt anything like this for anyone his own age, and this girl he was having impure thoughts about was half his age. She was a child, and he was a teenager. True he was a minor himself, but being a legal minor and being an actual child were two entirely different things.

 

Harry's worries followed him through the rest of the summer and onto the school train. Luna met up with them and they all got a compartment together, but Harry remained taciturn the whole way, no matter how hard people tried to engage him in conversation. Luna even tried talking about his worry, but it was no good. He pondered it; Luna might understand; she was extremely open minded and non-judgmental, but even so, he had doubts. And he couldn't well talk to her here. Anyone could be overhearing, even if he booted his other friends out, which would be rude and suspicious.

That night at the Sorting, he tried to resist looking at the new students, all 11 year olds (or close enough), but he couldn't. His eyes picked out several adorable girls in the lot, and one bombshell that really got his heart going. She wasn't the youngest-looking of the girls, but she was stunning. Gloria Hartnell, Ravenclaw. She had long, slick black hair, light brown skin, and stunningly gorgeous hazel eyes.

After the feast, up in his bed, he spelled the curtains solid, put up a silencing charm (he'd been reading years ahead lately to try to distract himself from his thoughts, and practicing some of the advanced spells), and pulled down his pants. Conjuring some lotion, he started thinking about the girl from the World Cup. He later cried himself to sleep from shame.

 

For weeks, he worried. Schoolwork distracted him some, as did trying to block his thoughts whenever Snape was around. He thought he was achieving some success, given the confused looks he occasionally saw on Snape's face. Of course, he had no proof that reading minds was a real talent, but he had to consider it was at least possible, given what he already knew magic could do.

He'd even considered writing Sirius about it, but was paranoid about the letter being intercepted, and he didn't really know Sirius enough to know how he'd react. Also, he couldn't see going to any adult about this. By the end of the first week, he knew he'd have to talk to Luna. But the next couple weeks he spent screwing up his courage to actually do so.

Part of the problem was where to go, that had privacy enough. He'd finally resorted to looking up privacy spells in the library. He spent extra time learning them all, but it wasn't until he mastered one to repel ghosts and poltergeists – almost like the Muggle repelling charm did – that he finally decided to do it.

Going over to the Ravenclaw table as he did sometimes, he chatted up Luna with an unconvincing display of nonchalance, slipping her a piece of parchment as he did so. When he finally left the table, she waited until she was one of the last to leave the Great Hall before reading it. It said, simply, “I need to tell you something. Meet me in the classroom across the hall from the library's main entrance before dinner tonight.”

Harry was lingering behind as well, looking her way. She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. She might miss dinner, but it would be worth it to find out whatever was bothering Harry lately. And she could always get some food from the house elves later.

 

Luna poked her head into the room he had indicated, making sure Harry was there; he was, and was pacing a hole in the floor (not literally). He stopped when he saw her, and turned pale, which had her concerned. What could be so serious, after all?

She closed the door, and he cast a bunch of complex security spells after she did. Her eyes grew wide in concern.

“Are you... are you dying? Is it contagious? This room is so thick with vexamoths it feels crowded.”

“Sit, please,” he said, indicating a chair. She did, looking up at him in concern. He did not sit himself.

It took Harry about 20 minutes or longer – it felt more like an hour – of talking in disjointed and broken sentences, to finally get to what he wanted to say. Most of the words sounded like chaotic thoughts burbling up out of his mouth at random, it was very hard to make any sense out of it. But she figured out bits and pieces, something about some girl at the World Cup, but that didn't seem to fit how nervous – no, terrified – he was.

Finally, he managed to control himself enough to speak somewhat sensibly. She got the impression he'd worn himself out and no longer had the energy to hem and haw.

“Y-you know... um... when I asked you, er... about what you were, um... looking at? Through the omnioculars?”

She blushed at this, feeling uncomfortable herself. “Um... yes, I do, Harry. Er... what about it?”

“Well I was, you know, I was trying to make, well, conversation. I needed a distraction. Because, well... I... the girl I'd been looking at? Well... she, er... she was...” he mumbled something indistinct.

“What? I didn't catch that, sorry.”

“Um.” He closed his eyes, then held up seven fingers. She looked at these in confusion for a moment, before realization dawned on her.

“Oh. OH. Oh. Oh Harry...” she laughed hysterically, and he glared at her, tears in his eyes. “Oh Harry, is that all? Oh, oh...”

“Whaddaya mean 'is that all'?”

“Sit, Harry, you look exhausted.” He resisted, but she pulled him down onto the seat next to her, then pulled him into a hug.

When she ended the hug, he looked confused but relieved. “Harry. Do you remember that I was, er... a bit uncharacteristically nervous myself, when you asked me what I was looking at that day?”

Not trusting himself to speak without puking, he nodded.

“I, er. I was looking at a little girl in the stands, a girl with a gorgeous yellow h--”

“--halter top?”

She blinked in surprise. “Why, yes. Is she what you were looking at, too?”

“Yeah. Why were you looking at her?”

“Well, if I've figured out what you're trying to say correctly... for the same reasons as you.” She sighed wistfully. “She was so gorgeous . I've had a lot of fun thinking about her since that day. You know, at night, before going to sleep.”

“Really? So you...”

“Fancy little girls too? Yes.”

“How... how long have you known?”

“Not much longer than you. The first week of this recent summer, in fact. I went out into the village, like I do sometimes, to walk around looking at things. And stopping at the park to watch the children playing. That day, I was eyeing a sexy little slip of a thing, maybe 8 or 9 years old, wearing cutoff shorts and a bikini top, her red hair in braids. I found myself thinking about undressing her, and... doing things with my mouth, on her... um... between her legs.”

“So... so we're both monsters?”

“Shhh, no. No, Harry. You can't choose your sexuality. But you can choose how you behave. It's not wrong to love someone, or even to lust after them, as long as you don't do anything to hurt them.”

He visibly relaxed at this, looking pensive. “You have a point, there,” he eventually said. But the tears in his eyes grew; he leaned into Luna's chest and wept, long and loud, while she ran her fingers through his hair, cooing at him and speaking soothing words.

When he finally sat up and dried his eyes off, he asked, “How did you get so calm and wise about this stuff?”

“Oh, it wasn't easy. I had months to obsess over it, though. And I had my Daddy to help me.”

“You talked to your dad about this?”

“Yes. I had almost as hard a time as you did. But he told me, before I got it out, that he'd always love me and protect me, even if I joined the Death Eaters.”

“What'd he say after you told him?”

“Basically what I told you. That we don't choose who we love, but we do choose how we treat those we love. That we don't have to act on those desires. But that we should love every part of ourselves, give it attention but don't let it control you. He says denial and self loathing just make us slaves to those unloved parts of ourselves; they manifest anyway, act out. To master our emotions, we must acknowledge them, accept them, and love them. It's much easier to tell an emotion 'no' when it understands that you understand.

“He did also say, weeks later, that he thought children could consent under the right conditions, one day, with lots of work on society. I believe much the same. I'll probably never live to see it. In the meantime, I choose to love myself fully, and do no harm.”

Harry nodded vaguely, the words echoing in his skull. He was silent again for a while, before finally thinking of something else to say.

“How have you managed to deal with Snape? I'm pretty sure he can read minds.”

She shrugged. “Not sure. I guess I just don't dwell on my feelings in his classes. It's not like there's any reason to think about those things, except from fear of Snape overhearing your thoughts.”

“So don't think of a pink elephant?”

Luna chuckled. “Something like that. But in seriousness, before you go to his classes, try reminding yourself that you're a good person, then think about something else. Think about the classwork, or about your friends, or even about Snape's greasy hair. Better he's offended than knowing your secret, right?”

He smiled. “That sounds like great advice, Luna.”

“Thanks. Now, it's too late for dinner, but I can show you how to get into the kitchens, so we can get some food from the house elves. You interested?”

Grinning sheepishly, he nodded.

“Well come with me then, Harry,” she said, taking his hand and leading him out of the classroom.

 

In October, the other schools came for the Triwizard Tournament, and within a few days the Goblet of Fire would be choosing the champions. Barred because of his age, Harry was glad he was going to get a chance to watch someone else do the dangerous stuff for once. But that was short lived, because somehow, someone had managed to get him in as a fourth champion. He had no choice but to compete, which he hated, but there was nothing for it.

Not that many people believed him. Hermione believed him, and Luna believed him, but Ron didn't. A rift formed between them, and if it weren't for Hermione and Luna, he'd have gone spare. His fourth year would have been bad enough with his realization over the summer, without this on top of it. He really wished whoever was trying to kill him would have just been up-front about it.

Every Sunday at the very least, if not more often, he and Luna would run off to talk about their shared passion, their shared secret. Rumors were starting to fly that the two of them were finding somewhere to snog (or more), but he didn't mind. He liked Luna, so he didn't mind the rumors. If nothing else, it was a good cover. Like Look at me, I'm normal; I'm dating Luna Lovegood.

She and Hermione spent time helping him prepare for the task with various defensive spells. These ended up not being terribly helpful once Hagrid leaked to him that the task was something to do with dragons, but if he survived this one, they might help down the road.

“I don't know what to do!” he despaired one Sunday with Luna. “I need ideas.”

“Hmm... well, what about flying?”

“I'm only allowed a wand.”

“Yes, but you're learning the Summoning Charm in Charms, according to Hermione. You could summon your broom.”

“Oh god... I suck at that charm. My mind has been preoccupied with the dragons.”

“Hermione can help you master it.”

He nodded. “Good thing she's still talking to me.”

 

With Hermione's help, he learned the Summoning Charm in time to use it to summon his broomstick, and put the dragon into a trance with his flying in order to get the golden egg. He was happy to be alive, he was happy to be in first place, but most of all he was ecstatic that Ron was his friend again; the red-head, seeing the dragon, realized Harry had been right... someone was trying to kill him.

Luna had no more idea what the egg's wailing meant either, so he put that mystery aside for the time being. There was plenty of time until the next Task. When he wasn't working or hanging out with Ron, he was spending time with Luna. In fact, he was starting to realize that he was attracted to more than just little girls... he was finding Luna attractive as well. Not just because she was a friend with a shared secret, either. She was beautiful to him, and he was feeling something that – while different from what he felt for little girls – was similar enough to be recognizable as love. He wanted to hold her hand, to hug her, to cuddle her, to kiss her, and maybe more.

After McGonagall told the class about the Yule Ball, and that he was required to attend and have a date, he smiled at her and said, “Professor, I don't think that will be a problem.”

He slipped Luna a message to meet him after dinner that night, and not to worry because he'd have his invisibility cloak with him in case they ran late. Despite his bravado with McGonagall, though, by the time Luna arrived, he was a nervous wreck.

“Well, you don't look as bad as you did that one night,” she said, knowing he'd know what night she meant, “but you look close. What's the matter this time?”

“Um... well... I figured out that, er... my feelings are, well... a little more complicated than, well... than I thought. I... there's a girl close to my age that I, that I like.”

“Oh? Who is this lucky girl?”

“Er... you. You are. I like you.”

She blushed, and looked away, picking at a spot on the desk she was sitting at. “Really? You really like me?”

“Yes. Very much. And, er... I... well... wannagoballwifme?”

She looked up. “What?”

He swallowed. “The Yule Ball. Me, you. Together?”

Luna's face turned even redder. Then, inexplicably, she burst into tears.

Oh shit, he thought. I've said something wrong.

“Um... Luna?” he awkwardly tried approaching her. “What... what's wrong?”

She grabbed him, sobbing into his robes for several minutes before she was able to stop. It took a while longer, though, for her to be able to stop sniffling. “I... it's just I... I never thought I'd ever have friends, then you c-came along, H-Harry. And even then, I n-never thought anyone but my D-Daddy would ever l-love me. That nobody would w-want me to be their g-girlfriend. I'm... they're tears of j-joy.”

Kissing her on the top of the head, Harry held her close and made soothing sounds at her, like she'd done for him once.

It took what felt hours for her to recover her composure fully. When she did, though, they talked again.

“There's something I never told you, because of how you reacted to Ginny's crush on you, but I've had a crush on you for a couple years now. But between Ginny and just being glad to have friends, I said nothing. Then this summer I became both bisexual and a little-girl fancier all in one go. To be honest, I kind of forgot about my crush on you until now. Even when we were bonding over our shared interest, it remained hidden in the attic of my mind. I'm glad someone, anyone, asked me out to the Yule Ball, but I'm most pleased it was you, Harry. I would be thrilled to go with you to the ball.”

Harry's grin that night persisted into his sleep.

 

The next day, Luna talked with him again; she'd heard something interesting that had sparked an idea in her, and wanted his take on it. He liked the idea, and immediately he went to McGonagall about it, and Luna went to Flitwick. Both teachers were in the teacher's lounge, which enabled them to give them (and Sprout as well) their idea together. The teachers were of mixed opinions about the idea. Soon, they involved Snape and Dumbledore, and the teachers of the other schools. Not everyone was happy about it, but with Dumbledore's support, the idea made it through.

So it was that, at the next meal in the Great Hall, Dumbledore announced that Harry Potter and his date had gotten his approval to invite everyone in years one through three to the Yule Ball as well, and would be allowed to stay until midnight, pending parental approval. This was met with lots of cheers from those years, and mixed reactions among the upper years.

On the night of the ball, a little over half the students in years 1 – 3 were staying behind, many of them being sent last-minute dress robes by owl post, or else getting help from older students or teachers to transfigure a set of their existing school robes for the occasion. Harry and Luna looked at all the younger students running around getting ready for the ball, and shared a conspiratorial look with each other. Both of them had memorized lists of students they wanted at least one dance with.

With Luna's help, Harry had gotten a date for Ron as well, a third-year girl he had forgotten the name of. Ron seemed pleased with the arrangement, at least. Harry had also gotten him help transfiguring his horrible second-hand robes into something decent.

The night of the ball came, and Harry was waiting in the crowded entrance hall looking for Luna. At some point the chatter changed in a way that alerted him, and he looked at the stairway. The first shock was Hermione, who had tamed her bushy hair into an elegant knot on the back of her head, wearing a beautiful periwinkle dress, and holding the arm of Viktor Krum.

The second shock was Luna. In typical Luna style, her dress was peculiar, and yet it also looked elegant, in its own way. Whatever color the material was had gotten lost in the fact that there were tiny mirrors attached to every square centimeter of the dress, like she was a human disco ball. And like a disco ball, she was hard to miss. Her hair had been lengthened and was in a beehive 'do with Christmas tinsel, tree decorations, and mistletoe hanging from it. She also wore earrings that looked like actual red-and-white glass Christmas-tree ornaments (and knowing her, probably were). Her corsage was holly and ivy and rowan.

Well one thing was for sure; nobody would be looking at him; their eyes would all be drawn toward Luna.

“Normally mistletoe has nargles in it,” Luna said when she caught him looking at her corsage. “But they're repelled by rowan wood, so there won't be any in this batch.”

Repressing a laugh, Harry smiled and said, “Good to know.”

He took her arm, feeling giddy. His eyes wandered to a group of first-year girls, all looking elegant in their pretty dresses, and nudged Luna, jerking his head a little to direct her attention that way. She smiled at him, her eyes looking where he'd directed her, and squeezed his arm gently with hers.

They spent the waiting time pointing one another at various similar sights for about 20 minutes before the doors of the Great Hall opened, and people began flooding in. The normal House tables had been removed, and replaced with a whole lot of round tables. Instead of just eating whatever was on offer, they had menus this time and ordered by speaking into their plates. Knowing how Hermione felt about house elves, he wondered what she thought of the extra work this meant for them, but a glance in her direction showed she was far too happy to care about that at the moment.

Harry and Luna had a table with all the other Champions and their dates, as well as Dumbledore and the other teachers. It made for very interesting conversation, especially with Luna there to tell about the wild things she and her father believed in. But Dumbledore was no slouch in the weird conversation department either, telling them – among other things – a tale of a mysterious disappearing room full of chamberpots he'd found once while desperate for a pee.

After dinner was over, the tables and most of the chairs were magically whisked away, opening the room – which had been expanded to several times its normal size for the event – for the dance. The Champions and their dates kicked things off by being the first to dance in an elegant slow dance, and Harry overhead lots of mutters about his choice of dates and her choice of fashion, but it didn't bother either of them.

As planned, after the first dance they split off and went around the room cutting in to dance with other people. Though predominantly aiming for first and second year students, they mixed it up with other years and even teachers, so as to not arouse suspicion. Harry lost count of how many times he had to tell the younger girls to calm down, that he was just another person like anyone else. He wasn't sure how well they heeded his words, but at least he was trying. Despite his words to them, he did find it thrilling that he made these young girls so excited, even though he knew it was just because he was a celebrity.

Though they mixed it up, their decision to dance with younger students got them a lot of attention and gossip, though Luna got far more than Harry did, for she was dancing with girls as well as boys. Harry had considered mixing up genders too, but unlike Luna he was not (yet) bisexual, as far as he knew. He didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression.

However, the thought of dancing with Draco Malfoy just to see the look on the blond's face amused him so much that he finally broke down and did it anyway. Draco had been dancing with one of the Slytherin girls, not the one he'd come to the ball with but another, and Harry cut in. Draco and the girl (Daphne Greengrass, he remembered) both thought he was going to dance with her, and both were shocked when he began dancing with Draco. Draco seemed even more shocked when Harry acted the lead, despite being shorter.

“What are you doing , Potter?” the boy hissed.

“Dancing, of course.”

“With me ?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because the look on your face is priceless, right now.”

Draco reddened with embarrassment and glared at him, but didn't pull out. Instead, he struggled to pull his face into a dignified stoic mask until the song was over and Harry bowed at him and left to go find Luna.

As it turned out, she was at the refreshment table getting punch for them.

“Ah there you are, Harry.” She giggled. “Draco's face was very funny when you began dancing with him. Several other people's faces were also very amusing. Don't be surprised if Rita Skeeter writes something about you and Draco being secret lovers.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, it'd be worth it to drag him into her gossiping with me.”

They drank their punch in pleased silence for several minutes before Luna spoke again.

“I'm having more fun than I can remember ever having had before, Harry,” Luna said, “but I could really use some fresh air. Would you like to come with me?”

“Great, yeah. I could use some, too. Dancing is a lot of work.”

So, arm in arm, the two of them went outside, where the bushes were all decorated with real fairies for the season, their little lights twinkling. It was very pleasant, at least until they spotted Snape. Thinking quickly, they ducked behind separate bushes, where they overheard Snape and Karkaroff discussing something about Karkaroff should flee? Harry wondered what that was all about, but Snape was getting closer, and was blasting bushes to get people out of them, so Harry grabbed Luna and sneaked her off farther down the way.

This time, they got stopped by something else entirely. Hagrid was having what sounded like an intimate conversation with Madame Maxime. Harry wanted to leave, but Snape was still lingering nearby, blocking the way back. And so they overheard the whole thing, including Hagrid trying to get Maxime to admit she was a half-giant like him. That did not go well at all for Hagrid.

When Hagrid and Maxime were both gone their separate ways, Luna said, “Well that explains why Hagrid is so large. Oh hey, Snape is gone.”

They stood up and began making their way back to the dance. “Yeah. Dunno why Maxime was so bothered by it, though. If Hagrid's half-giant, she sure as heck is too.”

“Oh, lots of wizards fear giants, because they're big and tend to be violent. Of course Hagrid and Maxime are good people, but I can see why she's afraid to admit it; being half-giant isn't considered quite as bad as, well, what you and I are, but it's up there.”

“Kinda like the anti-werewolf fears, is it?”

“Yes. It's so sad, too. Treating werewolves as people with a disease might actually help things, but persecuting them has just made things worse, for many reasons. Being poor from their persecution, most werewolves can't afford the things they need to lock themselves up during the full moon, let alone make or take Wolfsbane Potion. So they get loose and bite more people, even the really careful ones. Then in response to that, the Ministry makes laws restricting where they can live, so that their only option becomes homelessness even when they can find a job, which just makes it harder to keep an eye on them when they're dangerous. Of course, the assumption is that they're always dangerous, which of course just isn't true. They're only dangerous during the full moon, and even then only at night.”

“Yeah. You know, I wonder how one gets into magical law.”

“Thinking about trying to pass legislation to help werewolves? Because that sounds like a good idea to me.”

“Among others,” he agreed. But they were too close to other people for him to go into any detail.

“Oh don't forget, Harry, to--”

“Save the last dance for you? Of course, Luna my love.”

She beamed at him.

When Harry went back to the dance floor to dance with one of the first-year girls he'd missed before, he was amused to note that Draco was giving him an incredibly wide berth. The girl was the one he'd most wanted to dance with, Gloria Hartnell, the bombshell he'd seen at the sorting. Well, he thought she was a bombshell, anyway; the poor lass looked very woebegone sitting on a chair in the sidelines all by herself. He walked up to her, and she barely noticed him until he bowed, presenting his hand.

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled and nodded nervously but excitedly. He took her hand, and off they swept across the dance floor.

He was pleased to note that aside from a permanent-looking grin and an odd silence, this girl seemed the most relaxed of all the younger girls he'd danced with that night. She was so much shorter than him that she ended up needing to stand on his feet as they danced, like a father-daughter dance at a wedding he'd seen on the telly once.

Which made it all the more surprising when she spoke to him, just as the song ended, and another began.

“You dance just as nice as Luna,” she said, not moving from her position on his feet.

He blushed a little. “Thank you, Gloria. You were doing well, yourself, despite the height difference.”

“I'm glad I got to dance with you, Harry. You're not at all like Rita Skeeter says.”

“Yeah, well... she says mean things about a lot of people. You should take anything she says with a grain of salt.”

She nodded. “I will. And I'll tell my parents, too. You know, I... nobody's ever paid any attention to me before, unless they were family. It feels nice.”

Thinking fast, and pushing aside his sudden worries with the mantra I am a good person , Harry decided to take this opportunity to have a positive impact on the life of a young person.

“It's no problem. I love helping people. And I'd be thrilled to help you even more if you'd like. Are there any school subjects you need help with? Maybe I could help you out with one or more.”

She turned red. “Oh no, you don't have to do that. I know you're probably really busy.”

“No no, I'd be thrilled to help, honestly. I'll gladly make time for you, Gloria. You're nice, yourself. It's a pleasant change. Aside from my friends, most people are indifferent or even hostile toward me. It's nice to see someone else be nice to me for a change.”

“Oh, thanks. Well, I struggle with History of Magic.”

He chuckled. “I think everyone does. It'd be a really interesting subject if someone, you know, alive were teaching it.”

She giggled.

“I can help with that subject. It's not my best, but I can try. Any others?”

“I struggle with DADA, too.”

“Well you're in luck, my dear, because that's my best subject.”

“Awesome!”

The song stopped. “Well, Gloria, I think this is the last song, coming up, and I promised Luna I'd dance with her for it.”

Gloria nodded, grinning. “Have fun! I'll see you later sometime!”

She waved enthusiastically, and he waved back before looking for Luna. She wasn't hard to find, even in the low lighting, and soon enough they found one another.

“Luna, there you are. Care to dance?”

“I would be delighted,” she said, attempting to curtsy in her mirrored dress.

The music began, a slow song, and because Luna was slightly taller than him, he let her lead. He leaned his head against the side of her neck because he didn't fancy leaning it against the mirrored dress, and they danced.

“So what was that all about?” Luna whispered into his ear. “All that with Gloria?”

“She liked my dancing. And she said I was very nice, not at all like what Rita Skeeter makes me seem.”

“Oh that's so sweet of her.”

“Yes. And I'm going to tutor her in DADA and History of Magic.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I offered. It will let me spend more time with her, and give me a chance to shape a developing mind.”

“You're not... worried at all?” she asked, barely loud enough for him to hear even with her mouth right by his ear.

He shook his head no.

“Good. Could I join you two, or would you prefer to keep her to yourself?”

He paused, thinking, before responding. “I'll get back to you on that.”

She laughed quietly. “Fair enough.”

They danced silently for most of the rest of the song. Toward the end, though, Harry brought his head up and looked at Luna. They looked into each-others' eyes. He felt a pulling sensation, as did she. Slowly, with a sensation like taut strings inside them vibrating, their faces drifted together, until they were kissing. Harry felt warmer than he had all night, but not uncomfortably so. His first kiss. His mind buzzed, his heart fluttered. He wanted to drink her up, but couldn't. Instead, he delighted in the taste of her warm mouth against his tongue, his tongue against hers, the feeling of her arms against his as they held one another close.

When they came up for air, the buzzing in his head did not go away. Nor did the fluttering of his heart, though both began to fade slowly. Harry knew, in that moment, that he had a new Patronus memory. His dreams that night were full of Luna and him dancing, while Gloria played a violin for them.


	3. The Golden Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Luna have their first tutoring session with Gloria; Luna and Gloria have an interesting conversation afterwards. Harry and Luna become closer, very much so. And Rita Skeeter is far too nosy for Harry's comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note one: This is a rather long chapter, partly because I had a hard time stopping, and partly because of the sex scene. :D
> 
> Note two: Yes, there's a sex scene between two underage characters. (Not Gloria.) I think it's easy to guess who.

Chapter Text

“His Hidden Heart” by Sure As Elle

Chapter Two: The Golden Egg

 

It was a tie, after that, as to which was the bigger gossip story: Hermione Granger going to the Yule Ball with Krum, Harry Potter going to the ball with Luna Lovegood, or how Harry and Luna had danced with almost everyone at the ball, even some of the teachers. Luna had danced with Dumbledore, Harry had cut a rug with McGonagall, and both of them had even taken turns with Hagrid.

As to Hagrid, nobody had seen him since the ball. At first, nobody really noticed, being preoccupied with Christmas and Boxing Day, but then Harry and his friends noticed. Attempts to get him to come out of his cottage failed to elicit any response, and when school came back in session, there was a substitute teacher. While she wasn't very informative on the subject of Hagrid, Draco Malfoy was; they found out from him about Rita Skeeter's article, exposing him as a half-giant.

“How did she know?” Harry asked Luna.

“She must have been there on the grounds, listening in.”

“But she's banned from the grounds! And we would have seen her.”

“Maybe. Unless she was invisible.”

“I guess we'll have to ask Moody if he saw anybody invisible that day.”

He looked around nervously, then pulled her into a nearby empty classroom, casting privacy spells before talking again.

“Do you think she heard us talking, too?”

“Not unless she was right there by us. Good thing I spoke in cryptic language.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyway, Harry, since we're here under privacy spells, when do you and Gloria have your first tutoring sessions?”

“Oh,” he said, blushing a little. “Wednesday.”

“Can I come yet? Or not? It's okay if you want her to yourself, I'm just curious.”

“Well I don't mind, and it's a good idea. We'll be meeting in the library, so it's not like we'll be alone together. But I think I should ask her first before you come to one. Though if you want, you could sit at another table where you can watch us, and I can gesture you over if she says yes.”

Luna beamed at him. “Excellent idea, Harry. History of Magic is one of my better subjects. I find Binns' voice soothing.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, it's soothing alright. Soporific, in fact.”

She merely shrugged.

“You get anywhere on that egg yet, Harry?”

“Not yet, sadly. And February looks a lot closer on this side of Christmas.”

“Well I've sent a letter to Daddy about it. He knows a lot of people in the magizoology field, one of them might know something about it.”

“Thanks for that. I can use all the help I can get. I just wish I was allowed to ask the teachers.”

“Oh, you're allowed to ask. They just aren't allowed to tell you anything.”

“Same thing, really.”

“Well, we'd better get back to our common rooms, it's almost curfew.”

He kissed her on the lips, only intended to be a quick peck, but they snogged instead for a few minutes before rushing off to make it back in time. Which Ron found very amusing, of course.

 

Luna's hunch ended up paying off, as a week later they got a letter back from her father. He'd talked to his friends, and one of them identified it as Mermish, the language of a species of Merpeople who were native to Scotland, and gave them instructions that it would translate itself to English if they listened to it while it and they were under water. Unfortunately, Griffindor tower only had showers, not baths. After talking about it a little with Luna, Harry went to McGonagall and asked her if there was somewhere he could go to be completely submerged in water, other than the lake.

“Why do you need to know this, Mr. Potter?” she asked him sternly.

“It's important. I can't solve the golden egg's riddle without it.”

“Oh. I'm not sure if I can help in that case, Mr. Potter.”

“Why? You didn't give me any hints. It's not cheating if you answer my question, Professor.”

She thought about that a bit before answering. “I suppose you're right there, Mr. Potter. Okay, in that case, I shall give you the password for the Prefect's bathroom. Just don't be out past curfew, and you must do it tonight, for I'll be changing the password in the morning, understood?”

“Perfectly, Professor. Thanks!”

“The password is 'pine fresh,' Mr. Potter.”

“ 'Pine fresh,'” he repeated. “Got it. Thanks again, Professor!”

He ran off to tell Luna the good news. He found her coming out of the library.

“Oooh, the Prefect's bathroom. I know where that is, I've seen some of the prefects going in there sometimes. I can show you. Meet me here with the egg. Oh, and you should probably get a bathing suit if you have one.”

“Ah, er... okay.” He walked off, not daring to run in case Filch was about. This was time-sensitive, and he didn't want to waste any getting into trouble with the old grouch.

“Hey Harry, what---”

“Can't talk, Ron; gotta get the egg. Fill ya in later,” he said as he ran upstairs and gathered the things he needed. Not having any bathing suits, he cast Impervious on a clean pair of underwear he changed into, and again on a pair of short pants, and wore those under his robes, carrying the egg and a towel in one arm. Then he shot past Ron again and was out the door before the redhead could even open his mouth to speak.

Harry walked through the halls back to the library, and found Luna there as she'd said. She smiled at him and led him to the prefect's bathroom. He said the password, opened the bathroom door, and went in. He cast privacy spells without turning around, then re-holstered his wand and changed out of his robes. Then another set of robes fell next to his, and he jumped and cried out.

“L-Luna? What're you...?”

Luna was standing there in a one-piece swimsuit, yellow with pink polka dots, having just taken her own robes off. She looked him up and down. As he gaped at her, she spoke.

“Well, it's not exactly a swimsuit, Harry, but it'll do.” She went up to the door and cast another security spell, one he didn't recognize the incantation for, and then started running the water.

“Um... didn't realize you'd be in here, too.”

“Yes, I was curious what Mermish sounds like underwater, so I came in behind you.”

“Um... isn't this a boy's loo?”

“Yes, but there's nobody else here, and we're just using the... well, I'd call it a tub, but it's more like a swimming pool, isn't it?”

“But if we get caught?”

She grinned. “So what if we do?”

He sighed, and went over to the taps. He was about to turn one, when she stopped him. “If we both smell of the same soap, Harry, it might get us caught out. Since you want to minimize that risk, we should stick with water. Water we can dry off with our wands.”

“Ah, good thinking.”

When the over-sized tub was full, they both jumped in. Giggling at each other, they splashed around for awhile before getting down to the business of the egg. Picking it up from the side of the pool, he submerged it and opened it up. There was no wailing, but a song instead. Though they couldn't really hear what it was saying, so Luna volunteered to go under the water first. Then they switched. It took a few turns apiece to get the whole story from the singing egg, but eventually they pieced it together:

 

Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground.

And while you're searching, ponder this,

We've taken what you'll sorely miss.

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took.

But past an hour, the prospect's black,

Too late, its gone, it won't come back.

 

“Sounds ominous,” Harry said.

“Yes,” she said, sensing the panic in his voice. “But Dumbledore said they're not going to let anyone get hurt if they can help it. And I doubt they'd want to anger any of the champions, so whatever they take from you probably isn't going to be actually lost forever. They just want to make sure you come back before an hour is up.”

He sighed, relaxing. “What would I do without you?”

“Panic, probably,” she said with a grin.

“Well now I just have to figure out how to breathe underwater,” he said.

“I'll ask everyone I can, and you should, too. Even Neville. I saw him in the library the other day reading a book about water plants. Might be a long shot, but worth trying.”

“Thanks, Luna!”

“You're welcome, Harry. Now, it's getting late, we should get out, get dry, and get going.”

 

Luna's suggestion of talking to Neville paid off; he asked next day, and Neville right away remembered about gillyweed. He got some more information about it from Neville, including how to store it, and was able to use that information to get some gillyweed from the apothecary in Hogsmeade, along with a proper swimsuit at their local tailor.

Since the rest of his planning after that was learning how to swim, which he got permission from McGonagall to do in the prefect's bathroom again, the only thing left to do was schoolwork and, on Wednesday, his first time tutoring Gloria, which he was very much looking forward to.

All day long while he waited, he got more and more nervous, even though he wasn't sure why, exactly; he was just going to be spending innocent time with the girl, and they'd be in the library where other people would see them. It was a perfectly reasonable thing for an upper-classman like himself to do, tutoring someone younger than himself. Nothing was going to happen, he knew that. But still, he felt a nervous fluttering of butterflies in his tummy all the same, as though it were a date and not a tutoring session. He reasoned, at last, that maybe part of him was still worried he'd do something. The idea was still fairly new. Dancing had been one thing, but this would be in front of fewer people, more intimate. More of a chance for him to fuck things up, to slip. He wondered if sex abusers went to Azkaban, briefly, before putting it out of his mind.

It wouldn't do, being this nervous all day long. At least, it wouldn't do to be so obvious about it. Before it got too out of hand, he focused on keeping a tight reign on his thoughts and feelings. He had no idea what he was doing, much less that he was basically teaching himself occlumency, but it was working.

So it was that he ended up walking into the library and over to where he was meeting Gloria with a minimum of obvious nerves. A few minutes of waiting, and she walked in and spotted him, going over to sit by him. He fought down the urge to audibly sniff her when he caught a whiff of her scent, so close to him for a moment that he could smell the earthy scent of childhood on her. He wanted nothing more than to sniff her hair, take in more of her scent.

No, he said to that part of himself in his mind, I understand you want her, but she's out of bounds. Sorry.

He sighed internally, and he suddenly found the strong urge quashed, and started to relax. It was like that part of him had understood him, and had resigned itself to the fact that he would never have what he wanted, which made tutoring her quite easy. Every now and then, he'd have a faint urge to kiss her, but it was over quickly. All told, he was finding it astonishingly easy to control himself; he'd thought he'd be an insatiable beast, like a werewolf, barely held back. But he was finding it just as easy as just having a normal conversation with Luna. He didn't leap all over Luna at every opportunity either, nor did he want to, as much as he desired her, too.

Every now and then, that part of him would make a silent, non-verbal argument in favor of just brushing her hand accidentally-on-purpose, or letting their elbows touch. Harry thought these over in his mind, and decided he would let it happen sometimes, to appease that part of him a little, but then not do it others. It was difficult, and he worried he would inflame his desires, but they actually seemed to calm down when he let them have small, innocent bits of fun. And why not? He'd held her shoulders and arms during the dance, and her feet had been on his. Her body had been close to his. And that had been when she'd been wearing a sleeveless dress. This was nothing in comparison.

What's more, it worked. Gloria didn't notice any strange behavior, she behaved no differently than she had, except maybe to be more friendly now that they knew each other a little bit more.

When they finished with what she needed help with, they still had some time left to talk. It was only then that they noticed Luna at another table, watching with a grin. He looked at Gloria, the question in his eyes, and she nodded. He gestured Luna over.

“Luna,” he said when she sat on Gloria's other side, “how long were you sitting there?”

“Oh, quite a while. You two were oblivious to the world around you. But I was having fun watching.”

“Well we might as well ask her now. Gloria, what do you think of Luna helping us next time? You know, two tutors at once?”

“Oh hey, yeah. That sounds good, since Luna and you are better at different things.”

“Good,” said Luna, practically purring. “When do you want to meet next?”

They talked it over some. They'd covered DADA that time, so they decided to meet on Friday next for History of Magic, and also all afternoon on Sunday for Transfiguration and Potions, since Luna was good with potions.

“Well Harry, it's almost curfew. I guess I should escort our little Ravenclaw back to our common room.”

“Okay, Luna. See you later, Gloria!”

“You too, Harry!” the young girl waved, blushing. Harry blushed back, also waving, but feeling self-conscious about it. The two girls took off toward the Ravenclaw dorms, while Harry went back towards the Griffindor common room.

 

Harry got back, both relieved and saddened, feeling a distinct desire to flutter around the room in a lovesick haze, but instead hiding his true feelings behind a mask of stoicism, and going over to sit with Ron and Hermione.

“So how'd it go tutoring that first year girl?” Hermione asked.

“Good. I seem to be a decent teacher. Luna is going to be helping, next time.”

“I don't understand you, Harry,” said Ron. “You have the Triwizard thing, and schoolwork, and now you're tutoring firsties? Are you going to keep this up next year, with Quidditch and our O.W.L.s?”

“Ron, don't you think it's a bit early for me to be thinking that far ahead? Gloria might not even need tutoring next year, for all you know.”

Ron just shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Have you solved that egg thing yet?” asked Hermione.

He blinked. “I thought I told you about it already.”

The two of them shook their heads, so he began explaining. When he was done, Hermione was grinning at him and Ron was snickering.

“What's so funny, Ron?”

“Luna in the bathroom with you, of course. I mean really, of all people, you go with Loony Lovegood?”

“She's very nice, and understanding, and I love her.”

“That's lovely, and very sweet. Isn't it, Ron?”

Ron just kept giggling.

“Well anyway,” Harry said, standing up. “I'm going to bed.”

As he walked away, Hermione punched Ron in the arm, saying something about Ron's attitude driving Harry away. In truth, though, Harry just wanted some alone time to think about Gloria.

On a sudden whim, Harry grabbed the Marauder's Map and took it into bed with him. But there were too many people in the dorms to make out either Luna or Gloria, so he gave up and put it back, before putting up his privacy measures and writing for over an hour in his journal about Gloria and Luna.

 

Luna, on the other hand, was not alone. Seeking to spend more time with Gloria, she played the role of friendly upperclassman and had ended up in Gloria's room helping the girl comb her amazing hair, while the two of them talked. They'd just been discussing one of Luna's magical cryptids when Luna sensed something from the girl that demanded silence, and so grew quiet in anticipation.

“Um... Luna?” Gloria finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes, Gloria?”

“I... I can tell you anything, right?”

“Mmm... well we don't really know one another very well, yet, but I am quite good at keeping secrets,” she said, adding in her mind, You've no idea how well. “Just a moment first, though,” she said, getting up briefly to cast privacy spells. “There we are, now you can speak, and nobody will overhear.”

“Oh, yeah. Good. Okay... um... so... I'm very grateful you and Harry have been so nice to me. And, well... I guess what I mean is, are we friends, the three of us? Because I'd like to be.”

“I would like that very much as well. And I know for a fact that Harry would, as well.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. He wouldn't have offered to tutor you if he didn't like you. He loves having friends, of all ages. So do I. He and I are very alike, in that way.”

“Harry... likes me?”

“Yes, he does. He offered to tutor you to get to know you better. I admit, that's my reason as well.”

Gloria was blushing very much, now.

“Wow.” She turned to face Luna. “I... is it weird if I think Harry is very handsome, and that's why I accepted his offer? Because I wanted to spend more time around him? Because I... I fancy him?”

Luna paused, surprised, then grinned. “That isn't weird at all.” She thought for a moment, then added, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Er...” Gloria clearly was of two minds about that.

“If it helps, this is a secret that the secret holder wouldn't mind you knowing. Just as long as it stays among the three of us for now.”

Gloria's face brightened. “Oh. Well, in that case, go ahead.”

“Okay. So, I'll word my secret in the form of a question. Would you think it weird if I told you Harry thinks you're very pretty, and that such – along with what he saw of your amazing personality at the Yule Ball – was why he made the tutoring offer? And that he fancies you, too?”

Gloria's eyes went wide, and she looked very happy. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Harry Potter thinks I'm pretty? And he fancies me?”

“Well you are pretty, my dear.”

“You think I'm pretty too?”

“Yes. And, er... another secret, among the three of us... I rather fancy you, too.”

Gloria blushed, at that. “Wow. But, er... aren't you and Harry boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Luna nodded. “Yes, but we have an open relationship.”

“Really? Interesting. And you both really think I'm pretty? And you both fancy me?”

“Yes.”

Gloria blushed again. “Wow.”

Luna smiled warmly at the girl. But then Gloria's face fell. “What's the matter, Gloria?”

“Well... if I'm pretty, why is it you two are my only friends?”

Luna sighed. “Well, I had no friends until Hogwarts, when Harry befriended me. Here I had been, so worried I would never have any friends, and the most famous wizard in the world wanted to be my friend. And now he wants to be yours, as well.”

“You didn't have any friends either?”

“Yes. If not for Harry, I might still be friendless.”

Gloria thought on that. “Yeah, but you talk about weird things, and you look at things others can't see. You're weird. But I'm not. I mean, not that being weird is bad, I just...”

“I'm not offended. I appreciate honesty, even though I have to keep secrets to protect myself and Harry. Anyway, I have a theory about why we're your first friends. My theory is that you're so gorgeous that others are intimidated by your beauty.”

“What? That can happen?”

“Yes, sadly. The truth is, everyone is weird. Some people are just weirder than others. And some people just get the short end of the stick because others are trying to feel better about their own weirdnesses by picking on other people, or by excluding them.”

“So what do I do?”

“Well, I suggest not worrying about it. Just be yourself, be with the friends you have, and maybe more will come. And if they don't, at least you have the two of us.”

Gloria smiled, turned back around, and leaned her head against Luna's chest and put her hand in Luna's, making the older girl's tummy fill with butterflies.

“I'm glad we're friends, Luna.”

“Me too, Gloria.”

“And you wanna know another secret?”

“Yes?”

“I think you're pretty, too. And... well I don't know yet what I feel about you yet, beyond 'friends,' but I wouldn't mind at all if I found I fancied you, too.”

Luna blushed, the butterflies becoming more agitated. Deciding to change the subject a little, she asked, “So if Harry wanted to hold your hand, and be close to you like we're being now, and we had somewhere private to do so, would you want to do that with him? Or is it too soon for that?”

Gloria blushed again. “Er... I think I would like that a lot.”

“May I speak with him about arranging a time and place for that?”

The young girl nodded vigorously. “Yes, please! And... maybe we could do a group cuddle, with the three of us?”

Luna felt a tingling, moist warmth between her legs in addition to the butterflies. “I'll ask him about that. I will strongly recommend it to him, in fact.”

“Er... just one other question, though.”

“Just one?”

“For now.”

“Go on.”

“When you say you and Harry fancy me... do you mean you want to... to snog me?”

“Harry and I are both good people, and we will only do with you what you are comfortable with. We will only use the labels you're comfortable with, too. So though we may fancy you, we're just your friends for now, unless and until you say otherwise. But no matter what, we'll always be your friends, unless you tell us to go away.”

“Ah. Good. Cuz, well... I fancy Harry, and I like cuddling with you, but I don't know if I want a boyfriend or not, and well, we're still getting to know each other, so... yeah, glad to hear you're letting me decide that.”

“Of course, my dear.”

The two girls drifted into comfortable silence. Luna lost track of the time, and so she did not know how long they sat like that before she noticed Gloria had fallen asleep. Gently, she picked up the girl and lay her down on the bed, gently tucking her in. Then she left for her own dorms, before any of Gloria's roommates noticed she'd been there at all.

 

The next day, Luna sat next to Harry at breakfast for a moment before going back to her own table, talking about the weather, saying “What a glorious day!” and winking at Harry, who realized as she left that it meant Luna wanted to talk. He had a hard time finding a time to do so, though, with classes going, so he went over to her at lunch and asked her how urgent her need to talk was. They agreed to meet after dinner in their special unused classroom.

Before that, though, he and Luna had a tutoring session that afternoon with Gloria, though he felt a bit left out, since Gloria and Luna kept looking at him, then each other, and giggling. They refused to tell him what it was all about.

“Not here, Harry,” Luna said quietly. “Later.”

So after that was over, and after he ate dinner, he slipped off to his meeting with Luna, ignoring Ron's comments insinuating that the two of them were off snogging, and as soon as the privacy spells were up, he sat down.

“So what's up, Luna?”

Luna was still standing, half-spinning back and forth so her skirt flared out, looking excited. “Oh, I think you will be very pleased with the conversation Gloria and I had last night in her room.”

“You were in her room? I'm so jealous.”

“Yes, it was quite lovely. I combed her hair, and we talked, and the subject of you came up, Harry.”

“Ah. I... I did, did I?”

“Yes. Seems she thinks you're very handsome, and nice, and she would love to get to know you better outside the context of tutoring.”

“Wha?” Harry said, dumbfounded.

“Yes. And as the conversation progressed, well... she now knows you and I both fancy her, and she didn't run screaming away. In fact, she was pleased you fancy her back, and was open to the idea of fancying me back as well.”

Harry swallowed, feeling very nervous, but in a pleasant way.

“And there's more.”

He tried to ask, “More?” but it came out as a pained squeak.

“Yes, more. She cuddled up to me, for a rather long time. And held my hand.”

“Wow.”

“And--” she started.

“AND? There's another 'and'?”

“Yes. She wants to cuddle and hold hands with you as well.”

Harry gaped like a fish out of water. Luna giggled.

“She doesn't yet feel like she knows you well enough to call you 'boyfriend' just yet, but she's interested in what is essentially a first date with you. One that I get to attend as well. A cuddle-and-hold-hands date.”

Harry's robes tented down below, and Luna giggled. He tried pushing down the evidence, and ended up having to sit down with it tucked between his legs.

“I... but... is this right? I mean, is it ethical?”

“I made it very clear we're letting her be the one deciding what happens and how fast, and that we would still be her friends no matter what. We're not going to push. We should only make suggestions if she asks for them, and we should consider her feelings before making any suggestions even then. But yes, I believe it's ethical. After all, there's only three years between the two of you, and she's the one doing all the 'driving.'”

“And you didn't, well... you didn't encourage things along this direction?”

“I'm sure. She was the one who brought you up, and her feelings for you, right out of the blue. And while I did accidentally let slip that you, and I quote myself, 'like' her, it could have been interpreted in a purely platonic way, but she went with the more romantic interpretation all on her own. She was the first to say she fancies you. Only then did I tell her you and I fancy her.”

“Wow. I just... wow.”

Harry stood up, pacing around the room, repeating those same words to himself for several minutes as he processed this information, Luna looking on dreamily, with that distinctly Luna-style patience of hers.

She was actually, genuinely startled when he hugged her out of nowhere, but her shriek of surprise turned to laughter as he lay her down on the teacher's desk, his thin frame atop hers, his legs straddling hers.

“Oh Harry, are you going to kiss me? Because I think I would like that very much.”

“I am,” he said, and began kissing her neck, eliciting giggles. From there, he worked his way up to her ears, then along her chin, before ending in a kiss right on the lips.

When they finally came up for air, Luna smiled.

“Harry, are you feeling as excited, down there, as I am? Because I think if I were a boy, I would have a very stiff willy right now.”

“I think you already know the answer to that question, Luna.”

She grinned, pushing her leg gently against his erection. “I suppose I do, at that.”

“My only concern is, what if the privacy wards don't hold? Or what if Snape is outside the door, and the moment we come out looking ruffled like two lovebirds in heat, he gives us detentions?”

“Oh, you!” she exclaimed, pulling him down for another kiss.

Taking the lead, Luna used her wand to make the desk bigger, then holstered her wand and slipped her robes up and off, laying on the desk in only her panties and bra.

“You... we're...”

“I do. Do you?”

“Yes, very much so. But... what about pregnancy?”

“Harry, I'm on a potion that prevents both pregnancies and periods. Don't worry about it.”

“You've had periods already?”

“Yes, silly. I'm 14. I had my first period in my second year of Hogwarts. Now are you going to strip too, or should I get dressed?”

“Hmm... well I dunno, I might need some convincing,” he said in mock thoughtfulness.

“Okay, how does this work for you?” she asked, undoing her bra and tossing it aside.

He stared at her breasts. They were moderate in size, about a handful apiece. He made a motion toward them with his hand, looking at her questioningly, and she smiled and nodded, so he touched them. First one hand, then the other, cupping them lovingly, reverently.

“I... little girls I may fancy, but it appears I'm not limited to them.”

“So you like what you see, then?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Rub my nipples, please?”

He grinned. “Sure thing.”

With his thumbs, he circled around her nipples, slowly, feeling them get hard as stone under his hands. Luna leaned her head back and moaned softly, one hand down her panties. Harry paused a moment to strip out of his own robes, his underwear, and kicked off his shoes before returning to massage Luna's breasts.

“You like that, huh?”

“Mm hm,” she answered, smiling, her eyes closed.

Harry leaned over and kissed the space between her breasts, hearing her kick her own shoes off as he did.

“Oh Harry, if you would pull my panties off for me, please?”

“Sure thing.” With one hand, he pulled her panties down one side at a time, struggling with them. When they got to her knees, they slid the rest of the way off.

Harry couldn't help himself, he had to look at her pussy. It was...

“Hairless, huh?”

“A simple depilatory spell. I wanted to be ready in case something like this happened. I didn't want to take a chance pubic hair would turn you off.”

“Luna, I'm in love with you. Everything about you is a turn-on. I could never be disgusted with any part of you.”

“Thank you. I feel the same about you, too, Harry. Oh.” Luna had finally noticed he was nude but for his socks, too.

She sat up, Harry still straddling her legs, and beamed at his penis. She questioningly reached for it, and he nodded, so she took it in her wand hand and began running her thumb along the bottom. Having been wizard-born, Harry was, of course, uncircumcised. She pulled back the foreskin with her wand hand and continued stroking it. It was now Harry's turn to moan and close his eyes. Only the fact of how he was positioned kept him from collapsing.

“Glad to see you keep it nice and clean,” Luna commented.

“Mmm, yeah. So much easier to do with a wand. Oh, don't stop.”

Still rubbing gently on his member with one hand, she masturbated herself with her other hand.

“Rub my nipples again, Harry?”

Harry nodded, and reached forward, massaging her breasts and nipples with his hands again.

This went on for a while, until Harry's breath grew suddenly ragged and he squirted come all over Luna's hand, some of it getting on her legs. He looked at her as she stared at the white glob in her palm. She then looked him right in the eyes, smiling, and licked it up, swallowing his seed. His dick, which had been getting limp, went instantly rigid.

She giggled. “I see you liked that.”

“I did.”

“What do you want to do about it?”

“Would you object to me putting it inside of you?”

“No, but not just yet.”

“Oh don't worry about that.”

He leaned forward, and she lay back down on the desk. Harry took her nipple in his mouth and began sucking and nibbling it, making her gasp with pleasure. With his other hand, he put his fingers into her pussy, searching for her clit.

“Up... a little more,” she said breathlessly. “To the left... OH! There you are. Ohmygoodness!”

Her back arched and her head leaned back as far as it would go when Harry started massaging her clitoris, dipping his fingers deeper inside her on occasion to re-lube them. Luna played with whichever nipple of hers was free from Harry's mouth at the time, saying Harry's name over and over again.

“GuhAHHH!” Luna cried, every muscle tense then relaxed as she had her first orgasm of the day, and Harry didn't even slow down.

Harry started rubbing his cock against her thigh as he continued his ministrations on Luna, and she started mumbling. He couldn't make it out at first, but finally she started saying it louder and more clearly.

“Ohmygod, Harry, put it in me! Fuck me, please!”

“How much do you want it?”

“Very, VERY much.”

“How much?”

“I want you to fuck me more than you want to fuck Gloria.”

“Well in that case, I will.”

He slid off the desk, pulled her closer to him, and put her legs over his shoulders. She sat up and grabbed his back as he slid his cock into her pussy and fucked her. It was an amazing sensation, for both of them, and both teens had their eyes closed, groaning and moaning. Harry felt his balls contract before his cock exploded sperm into her wet and welcoming pussy, but he kept thrusting. From masturbating, Harry knew he was capable of multiple orgasms, just like girls. He got hard again, and kept fucking Luna.

With Harry's cock rhythmically rubbing against her clit, Luna and Harry both had two more orgasms before they became exhausted, and lay nude on the hard desk; side by side at first, then spooning. Harry being slightly shorter, was the little spoon.

They talked and cuddled for awhile, relaxed at first, but getting horny again in time. Harry glanced at his watch, though, and swore; it was 10 minutes til curfew. Luna grabbed his arm and looked at the watch herself.

“Damn,” she said, pouting. “And I was just in the mood for you to fuck my bum silly.”

Harry jumped up, swearing, pulling his clothes on in a hurry. Luna got up quickly as well, his panic infecting her for once, and rushed to get dressed. They then hurried through the hallways, taking time out only to wave farewell to each other before going their separate ways.

Practically shouting the password at the Fat Lady, he got inside just a minute after curfew. Immediately he heard giggling and then laughter from several people; Fred and George wolf-whistled, even. Looking around in confusion first, he finally looked at himself. His robes were on backwards, he had his shoes on the wrong feet, his hair was even messier than usual, and his hands were still wet with Luna's natural lube.

Blushing, he ran to the bathroom to clean up and re-dress. Luckily nobody was in there while he was, because he discovered he was wearing Luna's pink polka-dotted panties.

When he came out of the bathroom, trying to look as dignified as possible while ignoring the catcalls and laughter, he sat down by Ron and Hermione and put up privacy spells. Only then did he notice Ron smirking at him like the cat that ate the canary, and Hermione torn between shock and amusement.

“No need to ask you how your day went, mate,” Ron snickered.

“Shut it,” Harry said, pouting.

 

*

 

The next day (a Saturday), Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna went down to Hogsmeade in hopes Hagrid would be there. Ron shooting Harry and Luna knowing smirks every now and then, which both teens ignored. Well, Harry ignored it; he wasn't sure if Luna was ignoring it or just hadn't noticed. It was hard to tell with her, sometimes.

“So, Harry,” Luna said casually between licks of a lemon lolly as they walked through the village towards The Three Broomsticks, “any thoughts on that thing we're doing later?”

Ignoring Ron's snickering and Hermione's eyeroll, Harry asked, “What thing?”

“That thing we discussed, before we got distracted.”

“You want to talk about that here? Now?”

“We needn't go into details. But yes, if you're okay with that.”

He was confused at first, then realized it was the perfect cover. Ron and Hermione would assume they meant one thing, but really they'd mean another.

He grinned at Luna. “Well the desk was very uncomfortable,” he said, making both Ron and Hermione choke on their own spit.

“Ah, yes. We'll have to find somewhere other than our secret unused classroom for it. Good thinking, Harry.”

Hermione punched him in the arm and he chuckled. “What?”

“I really should have reported you for... inappropriate behavior, last night,” she responded.

“You didn't catch us in the act. We got in before curfew. All you have are suspicions. You have no proof.”

“Yes, and that is one of the reasons I didn't tell. The other being that, well, I'm happy for you two.”

“You're very kind, Hermione. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Luna. Though I have to ask if you're... well... using protection.”

“Pregnancy-and-period prevention potion,” Luna said.

“Ah. Good. But---”

“I was a virgin until last night. And I think Harry was, too.”

Harry blushed. “Er... yeah.”

“And so far, we haven't taken any other lovers,” Luna said, and again his first two friends choked on their spit. He slapped them on the back and they got their breathing back to normal.

“If we do, we'll use condoms or something.”

Before Ron could ask what a condom was, they found themselves at The Three Broomsticks, and had to stop with the inappropriate conversation. The group sat down at a table for four and ordered three butterbeers, and a pumpkin juice with soda water for Luna.

“Damn,” Harry said. “Hagrid's not here, either.”

Hermione started a discussion about whether or not to leave after drinks, but they didn't get far into it when Ludo Bagman spotted them and pulled Harry over for a private conversation, keeping far away from a group of goblins he'd come in with.

After some small talk, which included news of no news on the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, and the reclusiveness of Barty Crouch, Harry finally asked him point-blank what he wanted.

“Oh yes, sorry my boy. Er, yes, so ah... I really wanted to ask you, how're you doing with your egg?”

“I have it figured out, already. We have to go into the lake to collect something the merpeople stole from us, and we have an hour to do it.”

“Ah yes, knew you could do it m'boy! And er, do you know what you'll be doing to get it back from them?”

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “I have that worked out too, sir.”

“Good, good. Care to let me in on what it is?”

“Oh no, it's a surprise. You'll just have to find out when everyone else does.”

“Ah yes, good. You're totally right of course, Harry m'boy; suspense! What would sports be without suspense?”

Harry nodded noncommittally. “By the way, sir, why did you ask?”

“Oh, well, curiosity for a start. And, well, I do feel bad for you, being so young and all, and entered into the tournament against your will, so if you hadn't formed a plan, well, I thought I might give you a few pointers. You know, help you out a little. We're all rooting for a Hogwarts victory, after all.”

“I see. And did you offer Cedric help as well?”

“Er, well... no, not as such.”

“Well I suggest you make the same offer to him. I don't approve of cheating, mind, but--”

“Cheating? Oh no no no, m'boy, you misunderstand. I just want to make sure you survive the tasks. I mean, yes, there are safeguards in place, but you're so much younger than we'd planned for, so no, not cheating.”

“Good.”

At that point, Fred and George interrupted, pulling Bagman into a conversation that he soon wriggled out of, leaving the building in a hurry. Harry went back to the table and told his friends all about the strange encounter. They were still talking about it when Rita Skeeter walked in; she was also talking about Bagman, and about how much she'd like to write an article about his supposed underhanded dealings.

“Trying to ruin someone else's life?” Harry asked loudly, getting her attention.

“Harry! How lovely to see you, care if I join--”

“I wouldn't sit near you for a million galleons,” Harry said. “Especially after what you did to Hagrid.”

“Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry--”

“Who cares if he's half giant?” Harry demanded.

“Yes,” Luna said, nodding. “He's a lovely man, very gentle, warm, and caring.”

Ignoring Luna, Rita got out her quill and stared at Harry. “Want to give us the scoop on the Hagrid you know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and how it developed. Would you consider him a father substitute?”

“Yes, actually, I do, but I don't want to give you an interview.”

“You evil woman,” Hermione said, gritting her teeth. “You've no conscience, have you? Anything for a story, and anyone will do. Even Ludo Bagman!”

“Shut up, you stupid girl, don't talk about things you don't understand. I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl. Not that you need it.”

Hermione got up, said, “Let's get away from this bitch,” and – stunned – they followed, Harry absent-mindedly holding hands with Luna.

“Oooh, Harry,” the woman said, honing in on this. “Who is this, er... lovely young lady friend of yours, eh? I saw you two at the Yule Ball together, of course, but thought you were just helping a friend. But I've heard rumors, you know, about you two, and it seems some of them may be true.”

Everyone froze. Harry turned to face her.

“First of all, it's none of your business. And secondly, how do you know any of that? You're not allowed on the grounds, and you were banned long before the ball.”

Rita gave him a sly smirk and winked. “Oh, I have my sources, Harry, yes I do. I fly around from here to there getting the dirt on anyone and anything, nothing remains hidden from me for long.” She got closer and whispered at Harry, “Not even whatever it is you and your weird little girlfriend are hiding. Oh yes, I've heard some things, I have. Like 'being half-giant isn't considered quite as bad as, well, what you and I are, but it's up there.' What was that all about, I wonder?”

“I swear to God, Rita, I will figure out how you're listening in on private conversations, and I will make sure you never do it again.”

“Come on, Harry,” Luna said, dragging him away. He allowed it, but gave Luna a significant look.

“Later,” she told him.

In a towering temper, Hermione ranted all the way back to Hogwarts about Rita Skeeter, and they followed along as she stormed to Hagrid's hut and banged on his door shouting at him to come out, until the door opened and she stood, speechless, looking at Dumbledore. He let them in and they joined the headmaster and Hagrid for tea.

It took a lot of conversation to talk a weeping Hagrid into calming down and then into returning to teaching his class on Monday, but between the five of them, they managed it. Luna took a pair of lemon lollies out of her robes, giving one to Hagrid, popping the other in her mouth. Hagrid looked odd with a lolly in his mouth, but it comforted him.

 

Later that day, on his way with Luna to discuss things, he spotted Cedric and paused to talk to him.

“Hiya, Harry,” Cedric said brightly. “How're you?”

“Good. Hey, uh... I was just curious if you've worked out your egg. Because I have, and if it hadn't been for Luna's help, I might still be struggling with it, so I thought I'd check on you.”

“Oh you don't need to do that, Harry. You already saved my life with that warning about the dragons. If anything, I owe you a favor, not the other way round.”

“Yes, but, well... I insist, okay?”

Cedric sighed. “Fine. No, I haven't figured it out yet. All it does is wail when I open it.”

“Well, it's Mermish. Hold it under water, and you'll be able to understand it. But in a nutshell, the merpeople in the Black Lake are going to steal something precious to us, and we have an hour to get it back.”

“Oh. Breathing underwater, eh? I think Flitwick said something about the Bubble-head Charm in one of my classes. Is that what you're doing, too?”

“Er, no. That's a little too advanced for me. But I have another equally viable plan already figured out.”

“Ah, good. That should be fun to see, huh?”

“Yeah. Anyway, good luck.”

“You too, Harry.”

He walked back to Luna, who looked at him curiously.

“What?”

Popping her lolly out of her mouth first, she said, “Do you fancy Cedric Diggory?”

When Harry was done choking on his own spit, he said, “No, Luna. Not in the slightest.”

She shrugged. “Darn. Because I was just imagining the two of you having sex together, and it made me very warm and wet in my special place.”

“Well, just keep dreaming, because that's not happening. I'm hetero.”

Pop went the lolly again. “For now. That could change in time.”

“Sure, whatever. Anyway, here we are.”

Once the privacy spells went up, and the door was closed, Harry turned to Luna.

Luna blinked slowly. “So, what did Rita Skeeter whisper at you?”

“She overheard our conversation, outside at the ball. She quoted you word for word. 'Being half-giant isn't considered quite as bad as, well, what you and I are, but it's up there.' Remember?”

Luna frowned. “Curse that nosy woman. We'll have to be more careful. I'll look into ways of getting around the ban. Like, maybe she had an invisibility cloak?”

“Yeah, good thinking. Damn, we already talked about this, didn't we? I forgot to ask Moody if he saw her that night. I know I saw him there; he tried dancing with me, but I ducked away just in time.”

“Yeah, it's just lucky she has no idea what we were talking about. But it's enough to give her ideas. Be prepared; you might be in a Skeeter article soon. Though she's probably going to target Hermione first.”

Luna nodded. “So any thoughts on that thing we talked about last night?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, that. Well, there's the Shrieking Shack, but that's hard to get to; we'd have to get out of the building just to get to the entrance, and the place is way too creepy for anything even vaguely romantic. Also, Snape knows about it.”

“Mmm.”

“The same problem exists for other secret passages. There's one that goes to Honeydukes, but it's a bit small for three people to cuddle in, and it's stone, and dark.”

“You know, I could ask the house elves. They know this place very well, and house elves are sworn to keep their master's secrets. I think that includes students, unless the secret is something harmful.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“So, is that all for now?”

“We could always, well... you know. There's plenty of time left, it isn't even dinner yet.”

“Yes, but I'm hungry. We should go to dinner.”

Harry sighed. “I want to argue, but I'm a bit peckish myself. And if we do it after dinner, we might be late, and I don't want Filch to catch us.”

“So tomorrow, maybe?”

“Yes, that sounds good.”

So, knowing they wouldn't have that night to do anything special together, Harry and Luna ate dinner together at the Griffindor table, spending as much time there as they could get away with, before going back to their common rooms. That night, unbeknownst to each other, they both pleasured themselves to fantasies of a threesome with Gloria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note three: Interesting side note... I had no Internet at the time I wrote this chapter, nor any copies of the books with me; but I have read the books so many times I was able to type the whole Merpeople song from memory.
> 
> Note four: For those who don't know, “snog” is Brit-speak for “making out,” AKA kissy kissy smoochy smoochy.


	4. The Room, The Date, and the Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna shows Harry two fun and special things. Harry does the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and finds some more people like himself and Luna. Luna and Harry have their cuddle date with Gloria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has another sex scene between characters who are minors. Same pairing (Harry/Luna), but this time with a twist brought to us by magic. Also setting something up for next chapter.

“His Hidden Heart” by Sure As Elle

Chapter Three: The Room, The Date, and the Second Task

 

 

Friday at dinner, Luna came over and sat down next to him, holding his hand.

“Hey Luna. What's up?”

“Just wanted to let you know to meet me in the usual place after dinner. I have something to show you.”

“I'll bet you do,” Ron said, smirking. Hermione punched him on the shoulder, which made him chuckle.

“Okay, Luna. Want some pudding?”

“Thank you, Harry. I would love some spotted dick.”

Ron started laughing so hard his face turned red as his hair.

“Mmm,” Luna said, exaggerating her tone, “this is delicious dick. Not the best I've ever tasted, but close.”

Ron fell over, unable to breathe, he was laughing so much.

“You are a child, Ronald, honestly,” Hermione complained.

Harry finished his own meal and stood up. “Shall we go now, Luna?”

“Yes, I think so.”

He took her arm in his, and they walked arm in arm to their usual classroom. Harry was about to cast the usual privacy spells, but Luna stopped him.

“We're not staying here. To be honest, I didn't expect us to leave together. Then I went into autopilot and forgot we actually need to go to the seventh floor corridor. With the help of the house elves, I found something I'm sure you'll find interesting. But depending on how long we plan to be there, you might want to get your cloak first.”

“Oh, I see. Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes.”

Being careful not to run too fast in case Filch appeared, he hurried to his room and pulled his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map out of his trunk and stuffed them in his robes before heading back to meet Luna again.

“So what's on the seventh floor?” Harry asked.

“You'll see.”

“Oh, and where on the seventh floor, exactly?”

“Across from that tapestry of ballet-dancing trolls.”

“What? There's nothing but a blank wall there.”

“Like I said, you'll see.”

When they got there, she told him to stand there and watch, so he did. He watched as she walked past the tapestry several times, concentrating on something. On the third pass, he noticed a door appear in the wall, where none had been before.

“What the--” he started, but got cut off when she yanked him into the room and slammed the door behind them.

“This is the Come And Go Room, or Room of Requirement. You walk past it three times, concentrating on what you need, and it appears. This room is hidden from others while we're in it.”

“Wow,” Harry said.

He looked around, then, at the room. It was large, but cozy, and the central piece of it was a large bed, big enough for three people to sleep on at the same time and still have plenty of room to spare.

“Oh wow, this is so much better than that desk!”

“Quite,” she agreed. “But there's more. To celebrate our first time here, I thought I'd bring a little surprise for you.”

“Another surprise? What is it?”

She pulled a bottle out of her robes.

“And that is...?”

“You've heard of an aging potion, right?”

“Yeah. Fred and George took some, to try to get past Dumbledore's age line.”

“Yes. If they knew enough to make it, they had to have known it wouldn't work. It doesn't actually make you older, just mimics the effects of aging, temporarily.”

“Why do you have a bottle of aging potion, anyway?”

“Not aging potion. Reverse aging potion.”

He stared. “What? Does that mean you... what?”

“Well, there's enough here to make me as young as five years old again, until I take the counter-potion.”

He gaped at her. “So... so you're offering... are you offering to have sex with me while you're de-aged to a younger child again?”

“Exactly. That is, if you want to. And if you like what you see when I change.”

“What did you look like before?”

“I thought you might ask, so I brought something else.”

Setting the bottle down on a nearby table, she pulled a small photo album out of her robes, and handed it to him. He flipped through it; it was all pictures of Luna, at various ages. He went through them at a moderate pace, staring now and then at the beauty of younger Luna. When he got to her at age 9, though, he froze, feeling butterflies in his belly and his heart racing. She seemed to notice this, or perhaps the evidence down below, for she giggled.

“So is that a vote for age 9?”

He shook himself a little, then perused the other pictures. She was lovely in all of them, of course, but 9 seemed to be her best year.

“You're lovely in all of these, hot in most of these, but at nine, holy shit!”

“Nine it is, then.”

“Agreed.”

He handed the photo album back to her, and she set it on the table, set a second, smaller bottle down as well, picking up the reverse aging potion.

“Shall I do it now?”

“I'm ready,” he said.

She nodded, and poured a measured dose into a beaker the Room provided, double checked the amount, then swallowed it. In the blink of an eye, she shrunk down to be about a head shorter than Harry, her breasts shrinking down to prepubescent size as well. Her face was younger, too.

“Well, how do I look? Oh that sounds weird,” she said, commenting on her much younger-sounding voice.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a mirror the Room had provided.

“You're nine again! And your robes are much too big for you, now.”

She nodded. Her robes were barely hanging onto her, so she pulled them off and tossed them aside. Only then did she notice her bra and panties had fallen off as well, so she stood there naked but for oversized shoes and socks. Shrugging, she removed those as well and folded it all and set it aside on the table.

“Oh Mister Harry Potter, sir,” Luna said, acting the part, “it's terribly rude to remain clothed while I, a helpless child of nine, am naked.”

“You're right, of course, little one.”

He pulled his clothes off and stowed them on the other side of the table from Luna's things, so he didn't end up wearing her clothes again. He looked at Luna again, and his cock got very stiff at the sight of her. Walking over to her, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

“Damn, I wish I had a camera. Of course, I'd have to figure out how to hide the pictures if I took any. So it's probably best I don't have one.”

“Yeah, true. Or wait until after Hogwarts. After all, it's not like I won't be able to do it again.”

“Point. Oh, can I just cuddle you for a while? Cuddles are fun, but naked cuddles are even more fun.”

They slipped under the covers, Luna being the little spoon for once.

“You're quite right, there's nothing quite like naked cuddles.”

She giggled as his cock pressed against her backside. She was laying on top of him face-up now, and he ran his hands over her chest with its puffy little prepubescent tits and nipples that were delightfully sensitive; every time his hand made contact, she shuddered a little and gasped.

“It's odd,” she said, “but I got just as excited about doing this for you as I would at the thought of someone doing it for me. I wonder if I'm an auto-pedophile as well as being a pedophile?”

“Auto-pedophile?”

“Gets turned on by thoughts of being a child, and being 'molested.' And of the reality of it, I suppose, given how I'm reacting right now.”

“Well that works out perfectly,” he said, kissing her neck. “Because it would suck if you found you didn't like doing it.”

“Mmm, quite. Oh Harry, rub my nipples again? They haven't been this sensitive in years, I miss how it feels.”

“Did somebody play with you when you were a child?”

“I wish. No, I just played with myself. Which is fun, but this is more fun.”

Obliging her, he rubbed her little nipples again, while also kissing her neck and nibbling on her ears. As he did, she put a hand down into her hairless, childish pussy and rubbed on her little clit. Already this was feeling better than any masturbation she could remember. She made a mental note to remember to get more supplies for this potion, she knew she'd be wanting to do this again.

In response to his ministrations, she rubbed her body against his cock, making it poke her in the bum a little. She had a sudden image of him sticking it down there, but held off directing him there; she would want him in her pussy first, ass second.

She rolled off him, and directed him to do as he pleased with her. Harry began massaging her pussy, while his tongue traced her little tits, making her back arch and little moans escape her. He flicked her nipples with his tongue, and she squeaked adorably. His hand felt warm and wet, then; her pussy was producing natural lube. Grinning, he used some of it on his fingers to rub on her clit, while sucking her nipple into his mouth, his tongue going to town on it.

“Fuuuuck,” she moaned, and he chuckled; it was interesting hearing a nine-year old voice say that word, even though he knew she was really 13.

Slowly increasing the speed of his fingers, he jilled her off, filling her lithe little body with sexual tension, sexy little moans and grunts escaping her lips. His cock was getting almost painfully hard, but the waiting just excited him more.

Her breathing speed spiked, as did her moans, and then she shook with orgasm. He didn't slow down, but kept it up, and the tension barely abated before building again.

“FUUUUCK!” she shouted, a second orgasm striking.

She collapsed, and opened her eyes up at him.

“Mister Harry Potter sir? Will you please fuck my little pussy with your cock?”

“Hmm,” he said, pretending to think about it. “I don't know. Are you a good girl or a bad girl?”

“Whatever will get me your cock in my pussy,” she said.

“Bad girl it is, then. I can spank you later.”

He got up on his hands and knees, but immediately noticed a problem; she was now too small for him to easily reach her pussy with his cock. But then he looked to the side and saw that the Room had provided a large body pillow that was thick and stiff enough that, when she climbed onto it, got her perfectly positioned for him to fuck her adorable little cunt.

Lifting her legs over his shoulders as far as they would go, he started by rubbing his cock in her natural juices, and against her clit, teasing her by jilling her off with his cock.

“ IN the pussy, please,” she pleaded with him.

“What's the magic word?”

“Fuck me, PLEASE!”

“Well okay, then,” he said, grinning.

Harry pushed his cock into her wet pussy. Despite his preconceptions, it was not as difficult as he'd feared it would be. Yes, she was much smaller, and thus the fit was more snug, but their foreplay had relaxed the muscles of her pussy, and between that and the lube it was making, his cock slid into her with minimal difficulty.

“Oh my fucking GOD, Luna, this is amazing !”

He stroked back and forth, pushing against her clit as he did, and her ecstatic moans of delight told him he was doing good. It felt so good for him, too, that he had a hard time holding back his load, and had to pause now and then to keep himself from blowing his load early. But then he remembered he could do multiple orgasms too, and stopped holding back.

Luna gave a delighted little squeal as he ejaculated inside her and kept going, his own semen adding to Luna's natural pussy lube. He kept pushing against her clit rhythmically, and he could tell by the sounds she was making that she was getting closer. He came inside her a second time, and as he kept going, noticed that every time he came inside her, she got a lot closer to her orgasm.

“FUCK ME! Oh God, HARDER! Faster!”

He grinned, obliging her, the pressure in his cock being slower to build than the other times. Slow enough, in fact, that even after she had an orgasm, he kept going. She wasn't indicating he should stop, after all.

When his third orgasm came, Luna had another as well. Feeling his legs turn to jelly, Harry pulled out and rolled over. She rolled over onto him, and they lay there kissing as their combined fluids dripped from her pussy to his legs.

“I'd better clean you out,” he said once his legs felt better.

“Oooh, okay,” she said, getting back on the body pillow.

He kissed the insides of her thighs, licking the spots of come and pussy juice on them here and there, feeling his cock getting hard again. He worked his way closer to her cunt, and when he got there, he peppered it with kisses before he started to clean it with his tongue.

Aside from the occasional salty globs of semen, her pussy tasted delicious. Not having tasted it before, he wondered what, if any, difference there was in the taste. Putting that thought aside for now, he switched his attention to running his tongue over her clit, the sounds of her excitement exciting him in turn.

After several minutes of this, Luna said, “Oh Mister Harry Potter, sir, would you please put it in my butt?”

“Um... well, I don't know if we have any lube for—oh, here's some. Gotta love this Room,” he said, picking up the bottle of anal lube from the end table next to the bed.

As Harry got the bottle open, Luna turned herself over and wiggled her little butt at him excitedly. He squirted some of the lube on her rosebud and worked it inside her with his fingers.

“You sure you want your first anal to be when you're so much smaller?”

“Yes, please.”

“Well if you're sure, okay.”

Still, he was dubious, and so he took extra time with his fingers to ease her anus open. It helped that she was relaxed, and so her sphincter was relaxing as well. When he could get three fingers in without her making any pained noises, he put some lube on his cock with his free hand, and eased it inside her.

If her pussy had been snug, this was downright tight. Even relaxed, her ass was tight, and put a stronger – but still pleasant – pressure on his cock. Slowly, he moved it in and out, holding onto her hips best he could with hands still covered in lube. Her face was bright red, but she was smiling and making pleased little noises.

With guidance from her, over the next few minutes he gradually went faster, adding more lube every now and then, until he was pounding her anus almost as fast as he'd pounded her pussy, and she was practically purring and melting into the body pillow.

His breathing grew faster, and he knew as he approached orgasm that this would be the last one for the night, and told her so. She made a sad noise, but went back to enjoying being fucked in the ass. He felt his balls constrict, and he blew his largest load yet into her bum, making her coo with delight.

Exhausted, he pulled out and cleaned up his cock and hands with his wand, before laying down again. He pulled her onto himself, and it was like trying to move a corpse, she was so limp. But she was still breathing, and still making pleased sounds.

They lay there like that, Harry running his hands through her hair, for an unknown amount of time. But he was getting very tired, and Luna was an inch from sleep as well, and it would probably not be a good idea to sleep here all night long, even though it was Saturday tomorrow.

When he told her all this, she made noises of protest, but got up. When she stood up, she wiggled her butt and giggled.

“It feels all squishy and weird inside my bum. I like it.”

The Room provided them with a shower, so they showered together, giggling and resisting the urge to fuck again in the shower the whole time. When they finished, they dried themselves off with their wands, Luna took the counter-potion and became 13 again, they dressed, kissed one last time, and then – Harry checking the Map first, went under the cloak to Ravenclaw tower so she wouldn't get in trouble.

As he went back toward his own dorm, he felt he could sing, he felt so good. He was also looking at the Map, and spotted Barty Crouch, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, on the Map. He was so distracted by this that he stupidly stepped in the trick step in the stairs that Neville was always missing, and fell over, dropping the Map. He was lucky he hadn't broken his leg, but instead of feeling grateful for that, he was pissed that he was stuck, and the Map – which he had failed to wipe – was too far for him to reach.

He was about to Summon it when he heard Filch's voice.

“Filch!” snapped Snape. “Someone has been in my personal store cupboard, doubtless another student stealing potions ingredients for illicit concoctions. Have you seen anyone suspicious about?”

“Professor,” the man said, “I heard something down this way, which is why I was here. Sounded like a yelp.”

Harry silently cursed. He must have cried out when he got stuck.

They came into the room, and he feared they would see the Map. But someone else came in, too. With a thunk, thunk , Professor Moody walked in.

“Pajama party, is it?” he growled up the stairs.

“Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor,” said Filch at once. “A student out of bed, by the sound of it. And Professor Snape said someone had broken into his off--”

“Shut up!” Snape hissed to Filch.

Moody took a step closer to the foot of the stairs. Harry saw Moody’s magical eye travel over Snape, and then, unmistakably, onto himself.

Harry’s heart gave a horrible jolt. Moody could see through Invisibility Cloaks. Moody’s lopsided gash of a mouth opened in surprise. For a few seconds, he and Harry stared straight into each other’s eyes. Then Moody closed his mouth and turned his blue eye upon Snape again.

“Did I hear that correctly, Snape?” he asked slowly. “Someone broke into your office?”

“It is unimportant,” said Snape coldly.

“On the contrary,” growled Moody, “it is very important. Who’d want to break into your office?”

“Just a student, I daresay. Potions ingredients have gone missing before.”

Moody indicated he wasn't so sure, and implied Snape had something to hide. Something Snape did not look pleased about. They argued some, Moody tried ordering Snape to bed; the argument ended in a stalemate.

“You've dropped something, by the way,” Moody said, indicating the Map.

In a panic now, Harry tried motioning to Moody that it was his. He seemed to get the message across, as Moody Summoned it.

“Whoops, sorry, it's mine. Must've fallen out of my pocket.”

But Snape saw it, at least well enough to guess Harry was there. Moody had to talk very fast to get Snape to give up and go away. Filch soon followed, and Harry was relieved.

“Thank you,” he said as Moody helped him out of the trick step.

“No problem, Potter. This is some map, by the way. Impressive magic. Did you make this?”

“Er, no. I, uh... inherited it.”

Moody's eyes zipped around the map a while, then up at Harry. “So, what were you out and about for, Potter? You working on that egg clue?”

“What? Oh no, I worked that out ages ago. I have a plan and everything. Everything is in order for the second task.”

“Good, good. But I'm still curious. I saw you earlier, of course; I don't miss much, with this eye of mine. But then you and that Lovegood girl vanished from my sight for several hours. Oh, you two find a nice private place for a snog, eh? Eh, Potter?”

“Er, yeah, kinda,” he said, feeling uncomfortable with how Moody was talking.

“Ah, young love. Nothing like it. I had a girlfriend in Hogwart's myself, you know. Yes, hard to believe but I was once even more handsome than I am now.” Then, whispering so Harry could just barely hear him, Moody continued, “I saw you dancing with everyone at the Yule Ball, by the way. Reckon everyone did, of course, but I noticed you seemed especially keen on dancing with all the young girls. And you seemed to enjoy the company of one girl in particular, and it wasn't Lovegood.”

Harry was very uncomfortable now. Had he really been so obvious?

“I don't know what you mean,” he said coolly.

Moody chuckled. “Don't worry, boy, I'm not going to tell tales on you. Nothing untoward happened, and I reckon nothing will. But if you've got an eye for girls of the younger kind, Potter, you wouldn't be the first in the castle, and I doubt you'll be the last. This eye has more uses than looking out for dark wizard assassins, after all. Anyway, I reckon nobody but you and me and others just like us noticed anything unusual. But then, we can always spot our own kind, I've found. And that Luna girl is like you and me too, am I right?”

“Er... yes,” he said, feeling he was safe to tell him.

“Well you treasure her, then, okay Potter? Finding someone else like us who's also into us is a rare thing.”

“I do treasure her, sir.”

“Good, good. Now, one last question, Potter. Can I borrow this map?”

“What? Oh... well, I suppose so.”

“Good. You can never have too many tools against dark wizards.”

“Ah, yes. Oh, by the way, I saw Mr. Crouch on the map earlier. It distracted me, and that's why I got stuck.”

“Mr. Crouch? Where?”

“He was in Snape's office. So Snape was right about someone being in there.”

“Well he's not here now,” Moody said.

“Odd. I know Apparition is impossible on the grounds.”

“Well he does have a House Elf. House Elves can Apparate just fine on Hogwarts grounds.”

“Yeah, I remember that now. But he dismissed his house elf.”

“What? Oh yes, I remember now; that debacle at the World Cup. Well here's your stop, Potter, better get to bed. And if you ever need any help with things related to our mutual interest, like a camera, for instance, let me know and I'll gladly help you out.”

“Er, thanks.” Harry said, hurrying away.

Later, in bed, he reflected on the conversation, and even though Moody was right, and they did have a common interest... well, despite Moody's reputation as an Auror, something was extremely creepy about the man. Harry didn't think he would misuse a magical eye the way Moody was, and the camera comment struck him as even creepier for some reason. Sure, he'd been wanting a camera earlier, to take pictures of age-reversed Luna, but that would have been with her permission, and somehow he doubted Moody cared about pesky things like permission, which struck him as very odd behavior for an Auror. The sleep he fell into was fitful.

 

~

 

The day of the Second Task had arrived, and he was concerned; he hadn't seen Luna since the night before, and he couldn't see her in the crowd. He didn't know what they expected to see from the stands, unless Dumbledore knew some kind of spell to see through the black water to watch the Champions, but he was too concerned about Luna's absence to think too hard on that.

She was still missing when they lined up, ready to go into the lake. Then, remembering the Egg's song, and remembering he hadn't seen Hermione either, he had a sinking feeling he knew where Luna was. He had to remind himself of her words about Dumbledore guaranteeing their safety, to keep himself from panicking.

Standing by the water in his swimsuit, he waited as Bagman counted down. When the starter pistol went off, Harry had already swallowed the slimy gillyweed, and was already changing. His feet and hands became long and webbed, and he stood there drowning in air as his lungs closed up, gills growing on his neck. He jumped in, and took a glorious mouthful of sweet, sweet water.

Wasting no time, he dived, as far down as he could go, but remained far enough away from the weeds at the bottom to avoid any grindylows. As he swam around looking for where he was to go, he saw Moaning Myrtle.

“Hello,” she said. “If you're looking for the merpeople, they're that way. I won't go with, they don't like me much.”

He gave Myrtle a thumbs-up, and swam in the indicated direction.

Sure enough, as he approached the village square of the merpeople village, he saw four people tied up in the water, their heads bobbing, air bubbled leaking from their mouth now and then. One was Luna, another was Hermione. He also recognized Cho Chang. Lastly was a very pretty little blond girl who bore a strong resemblance to Fleur Delacour.

Casting a cutting spell with his wand, he freed Luna and began swimming up with her. But he paused; he knew Luna had said they'd be fine, and he didn't doubt it, but something was bothering him; it felt like a betrayal to just leave them there.

“Take your own hostage and go! Leave the others!”

He swam up a little more, but stayed to watch. The merpeople glared at him, but he watched the scene anyway. He felt idiotic, but still... that little girl looked so helpless there. And if he had a sister, and she was in danger, he'd want to make sure she was okay. But no, he was being stupid.

Cedric Diggory showed up, then, and freed Cho, taking her away. Still no Fleur, though. He continued waiting, struggling between the desire to go and the desire to stay.

Krum showed up, too, his head transfigured into a shark's head, and he needed Harry's help to free his hostage, since his teeth weren't really made for cutting rope. Still, no Fleur.

Fuck it, he thought, and went to free the girl. He had to threaten the merpeople to do it, but he grabbed her. He felt the gillyweed wearing off, so he took out the spare and hastily ate it, giving him the strength to swim with the both of them to the surface.

When they breached, they both woke up. The little girl looked surprised, even shocked, at where she was. Luna looked from the girl to Harry, and sighed.

“Did you forget what I said?”

Since he still needed to be underwater, he shook his head. She sighed again, realizing it was pointless to talk with him for now. Holding onto his shoulders under the water, their own heads above the surface, the two girls hitched a ride back to the platform where the judges were, where he let them off. He felt even stupider now he had to remain underwater for the next hour, lest he drown in air. Everything sounded muffled from down there, but he still managed to hear that his strange, stupid compulsion had been mistaken for bravery and he tied with Cedric despite being the last person back and well past the time limit.

“Harry,” Dumbledore said. “Please surface. I have the counter to your predicament.”

Nodding, Harry surfaced, immediately feeling like he was drowning. Dumbledore poured a potion into his mouth, and while he remained transformed, his lungs were at least working. He thanked the headmaster, then looked around, waving at Luna.

His eyes then spotted Fleur and her sister holding each other very close. And while it was a perfectly reasonable thing for them to be doing, Harry had a strange sense about it, like there was something unusual. He continued to observe them, and as Fleur peppered her sister with kisses, he put the pieces together. What Moody had said came back to him; maybe it was his imagination, or maybe not, but it felt to him like he was recognizing his own kind, in Fleur.

Glancing at Luna, she was looking curiously at the pair as well. She turned to look at him, and they shared a significant look.

Later that night, in the Room of Requirement, Luna and Harry sat down on the bed together.

“So, what we saw earlier,” Harry began. “Between Fleur and Gabrielle? Was I just reading too much into it? Or was Moody right?”

Since he'd discussed the conversation between him and Moody with her the other day, she knew what he meant.

“I don't know. It would be interesting if it were true. But you're right to wonder. After all, we might just be seeing what we want to see.”

“Yes. And even if we're right, it's too much of a risk trying to ask her.”

“Agreed. So let's put it out of our minds for now. Want to cuddle?”

“Sure. But let's not be too late. I'd rather not risk another late-night run in with Snape.”

 

~

 

The next day, at breakfast, Fleur Delacour came over to Harry at the Griffindor table and asked if he would meet her somewhere they could talk in private. He nodded, and she left.

“Fleur wants a private word with you, eh Harry?” Ron said, sniggering.

“Ron, she probably just wants to thank Harry.”

“I'm sure she does.”

Harry ignored Ron. When he finished his dinner, he got up and met Fleur outside of the Great Hall.

“I know a place we can go,” he said, pre-empting her. “Follow me.”

A few minutes later, they were in the classroom he and Luna used to use before finding the Room of Requirement. He cast privacy spells, then turned to her.

“You wanted a word?”

“Oui, 'arry. I... well, I 'ad a question for you.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“Well, you see... Gabrielle said somesing about you, and I do not know if it is true or not. I am a bit worried to ask. Can I 'ave a wizard's vow to keep zis question a secret?”

“I swear on my magic to keep your question a secret, and to not tell anyone without your permission first.”

“Good, good. Anyway... Gabrielle says she has some, well... suspicions about you, from 'ow you acted around 'er. She is 'oping she is correct.”

“What suspicions are those?”

“She is sinking you... well, I shall ask my question: Do you fancy my sister?”

Harry felt his face turn hot. He would have denied it if she hadn't said Gabrielle hoped she was right.

“You can be 'onest, 'arry, I swear on my magic I will not tell anyone your secrets either, wisout permission.”

“Well, in that case... yes. I do.”

“Oh good! Because Gabrielle fancies you as well. Oh, and zere is more. I must explain somesing first before I continue.”

“Go ahead.”

“It is a little known fact about Veela, zat they need to, er... make love... at least once a month, in order to survive. It is a large part of 'ow and why zey are so good at glamours.”

“Okay...”

“Anyway, 'arry, my sister and I 'ave inherited zis need. And it starts at age five. As such, we do not 'ave ze same ideas about sex wis minors as 'umans do, at least among our own kind.”

He thought about that. If she hadn't explained this, he would have had a hard time saying yes to what she was implying; this information made him a lot more comfortable with where he thought the conversation was going.

“Oh. So... I have a question, then.”

“Yes?”

“Luna and I – Luna's my girlfriend – noticed that you and Gabrielle seem a little too close to just be sisters. Would I be correct to assume you and she are lovers?”

Fleur blushed, but nodded. “Yes. Our maman provided me what I needed when I was younger, but she had absorbed ze 'uman feelings about it and so felt shame. She could not bring 'erself to do ze same for Gabrielle, so it fell to me. And we became very close because of it. It is not a chore for eizer of us. We are in love wis each uzzer.”

“Interesting. And you're saying Gabrielle wants to... that she wants to make love with me? Or is it too early for that?”

“You 'ave guessed correctly. And, well... I would not mind a turn wis you as well.”

“I'd have to ask my girlfriend, Luna. And I should probably ask Gloria as well.”

“Gloria? 'oo is zis Gloria?”

“Gloria Hartnell, a first year here at Hogwarts. We have a platonic relationship. Well, we haven't actually had a date yet, but we have one coming up, a cuddle date.”

“Ooh, is she related to Ogma Hartnell, by any chance?”

Harry blinked. “I don't know. Why?”

“Well, Ogma Hartnell has Tuatha de Danann blood. The Tuatha are a nearly extinct race of 'umanoid magical beings. Zey are slightly shorter zan 'umans, but look almost exactly like us. You should look zem up.”

“I will. But yeah, I'd have to ask Luna and Gloria first. I don't think Luna would mind, though she might want to watch or join in.”

“Oh, so is zis Luna a little-girl fancier as well?”

“Yes. She likes little boys, too. I don't.”

“Ah yes, little boys are not as interesting as teenage and older boys. But to each zeir own. Yes, you ask your two girlfriends if zey are fine wis you being wis Gabrielle and myself. And if Gloria is interested in meeting us too, zen ze more ze merrier.”

“You don't even know what she looks like.”

“If she iz a Hartnell, and if she 'as your interest, 'arry, zen I am interested as well.”

“Okay. Oh, er... before I go... my friends, Ron and Hermione, don't know about this side of myself. What should I tell them?”

“Well... if you want, 'arry, you could tell zem I was interested in a threesome wis you and your Luna. It is close enough to ze truth.” She chuckled, tossing her hair back.

“Oh, Ron would love that. But he might ease up on Hermione in that case.”

 

That day was also the date of his and Luna's cuddle date with Gloria. He went to Ron and Hermione, told them Fleur just wanted to thank him for saving Gabrielle, and that her sister wanted to meet Harry properly to thank him as well. He hadn't yet decided if he wanted to tell them what Fleur had suggested he tell them, so he didn't yet. He then excused himself, saying he and Luna had somewhere to be, and that it was a secret. He left Ron snickering and Hermione rolling her eyes at Ron.

He was leaving the Great Hall when Luna came up to him and they walked arm-in-arm. They met Gloria at the library.

“We're going somewhere else for our cuddle date, Gloria,” Luna told her quietly.

“Where?”

“You'll see.”

A few minutes later, Gloria stood staring at the two of them as they walked past the tapestry of dancing trolls several times to activate the Room of Requirement. She gasped when a door suddenly appeared in the blank wall.

When they got inside and closed the door, Luna said, “Room of Requirement. It becomes whatever the seeker needs. Since we need comfort and privacy, the Room provides.”

They looked around. The room was different this time. It looked mostly the same to how it had when he and Luna had been in here, but along with the bed was an area of the room with big soft cushions on the floor, which Harry supposed was just in case Gloria wasn't comfortable using the bed. There was also an old-fashioned phonograph record player and a selection of albums. Harry almost snorted a bogey out his nose when he saw one of the albums was Barry Manilow. Others were far more appropriate.

“Wow!” Gloria said, going through the albums. “This room is AMAZING.”

“Glad you like it.”

Gloria put on some soothing classical music, kicked off her shoes, took off her robes – revealing she had on a t-shirt and shorts underneath her robes, and jumped onto the bed. Luna and Harry did the same, though Luna had a skirt on underneath instead of trousers. They lay down on the bed together, giggling.

At first, they talked about classes, getting a report, basically, on Gloria's progress, which was very good. The tutoring was helping her a lot. She lay between the two of them at first, the two older students turning to face her and snuggle against her. Liking the sensation, she encouraged them to snuggle even closer.

Almost an hour later, Gloria was laying atop Harry, who was running his fingers through her hair. Luna had her arm around the top of Gloria, who closed her eyes and smiled.

“This is nice. We should do it again.”

“Hey,” Harry said gently, “while I have you both here, I should tell you about the conversation I had with Fleur Delacour earlier.”

Harry proceeded to describe the whole conversation, in frank language. Gloria blushed bright red at the end of it, but smiled back at him. Then she turned to look at Luna, who was thoughtful.

“Mmm,” she said, smiling and shifting about in a way Harry recognized as being horny. “Well I'll keep my opinion to myself for now. I want to hear Gloria's thoughts first.”

“Well, we're just cuddle buddies for now. I don't think I'm gonna want to change that anytime soon. As long as we still get to cuddle, and do tutoring, and be friends and stuff, I don't care what you and Luna do or with who. Just be safe.”

Luna nodded. “Great answer. I thought that might be your answer, but I wanted to be sure first. Anyway, I'm okay with Harry, Gabrielle, and Fleur doing things together. I just want to watch, and maybe join in.”

“That shouldn't be a problem. Fleur said they were open to that.”

“Good. Then you should talk with her next time you can, to find out where and when to meet.”

“Should we invite them to the Room?”

“Hmm... well that would avoid the problem of what if we're spotted going to the Beauxbatons carriage. Yes.”

“Okay, I will.”

The three did not speak again for some time; they just lay there cuddling. The only thing that was said was Gloria telling them that they could stroke her arms and back if they wanted to. Harry nodded and started running his fingers along her arm, closing his eyes and making pleasured noises at the sensation of Gloria's soft skin and light, downy arm hair under his hands. Luna had pulled part of the back of Gloria's shirt up, exposing the small of her back, and running her hands along the dark amber skin.

Gloria giggled. “Little Harry is excited,” she said, making Harry blush.

“And how do you feel about that?” asked Luna.

“Well, it's interesting. I don't mind. I'm feeling a bit warm down there myself.”

“Ah. Well, then, I have an idea,” Luna said, kissing Harry on the lips.

Gloria giggled again. “Yeah, he likes that too.”

“Mmm, how did I get so lucky to have two beautiful girls in bed with me?”

“I don't know,” Luna answered. “But you're forgetting Fleur and Gabrielle.”

“I'm a firm believer in not counting my dragons before they've hatched.”

“Ah, that's probably wise.”

“Anyway, Luna, I don't know what I feel about you teasing me so. You know we can't do anything with Gloria here.”

She chuckled at her boyfriend. “Just winding you up for later.”

Harry opened his eyes and saw Gloria was blushing, but grinning. “If you two lovebirds wanna hang out here after dinner later, feel free. I'll go to the library or something and let you.”

“Mmm,” Harry said. “What time is it now?”

Luna cast a tempus. “Eleven AM. It's not even lunchtime yet. Are we going to pause for lunch?”

“Well I dunno about you two, but I had a big breakfast.”

“Okay. Well if any of us get hungry between lunch and dinner, I can go down to the kitchens and get some food from the house elves,” Luna said.

“If these are our plans, Luna, then could you not tease me until closer to dinnertime?”

Luna sighed melodramatically. “Alright, that sounds reasonable.”

 

Hours later, Harry woke up, the two girls still in place but asleep. They had all fallen asleep at some point, and Harry had no idea when or how long it'd been. It was a little difficult to get to his wand with Gloria laying atop him, but he finally managed it, and cast a tempus. It was half an hour til dinner.

“Gloria,” he said quietly, stroking her face softly. “It's almost dinnertime.”

“Ughhnggh...” she said, groggily lifting her head up. One cheek was red with white lines from Harry's clothing. He chuckled.

“Time's it?” she asked.

“Half an hour til dinner.”

Gloria groaned, but he picked her up and set her down on the ground. She pouted, but got her robes back on over her other clothes. Harry got up and began doing the same. He turned around to wake Luna up, and gave a start as she was standing up right there, stretching.

They let Gloria go ahead, Harry wishing he hadn't given Moody the Marauder's Map, and watching down the hallway carefully so she didn't get seen being off somewhere alone with him and Luna. When she was far enough away, they waited a few more minutes, then the two of them left together, as it didn't matter if people knew Harry and Luna were spending time alone together.

At dinner, Luna sat by Fleur to relay a message for Harry, and Harry spotted the part-Veela girl glancing back at him with a grin. Luckily, nobody at the Griffindor table seemed to notice this. He went back to his beans and kippers, resisting the urge to grin like a loon.

After dinner, Luna walked next to him. Hermione and Ron were still eating, thankfully, for she immediately said in a soft voice, “I spoke with Fleur. Told her where to meet us tomorrow. In order to not attract attention, she will be using the Disillusionment charm, since part-Veela tend to attract a lot of attention.”

Harry nodded, understanding both what she'd said and what she hadn't said as well, since they didn't know how Skeeter was getting information for the horrible articles she was writing. But his face turned hot, and there were butterflies in his stomach.

Sensing his feelings, Luna squeezed his arm gently. “It'll be okay. Remember what she said.”

“But what if she was lying? What if...” he didn't want to say more without being inside warding. Luckily, they were outside their previous unused classroom, so Luna pulled him inside, put up privacy wards, did hominum revelio just in case, and only then did she speak.

“She wasn't lying. I asked her about it myself in an oblique way, and she's sincere.”

“What if that's just her perception? She'd be telling the truth from her point of view, but it wouldn't be The Truth, if you know what I mean.”

“Well we'll just wait and see how it goes tomorrow, and if for any reason you're uncomfortable, we can back out.”

“But what if she... what if she tells our secret?”

“She wouldn't reveal our secret, she'd risk her own secret coming out. Remember what she said, Harry. And you told me you both swore on your magic to keep one another's secrets, right?”

He nodded again, calming down a little. “Yeah okay. That makes me feel better.”

“Good. Well, I need to do homework, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay Harry?”

“Yeah, I should do some work too. See you. Love you, Luna.”

“I love you too, Harry.”


	5. Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Harry's first foray into foursomes.

“His Hidden Heart” by Sure As Elle

Chapter Four: Gabrielle

 

Note: Sex scene in this one involving Gabrielle DeLacour. And her sister, and Luna, and Harry. A foursome.

 

 

On Sunday morning, Harry's stomach felt like lead, and he felt more nervous than he had for either of the two Tasks. He had to focus on his breathing to calm himself down, it wouldn't do to get anyone's suspicions up. Luckily, he seemed to have succeeded, as nobody paid more attention to him than they normally did, all day long.

Still, lunch and dinner were difficult. He forced himself to eat, even though he rather felt the food should be going out rather than in, and everything tasted like cardboard. He was annoyed at himself for these nerves; this was almost as bad as the first task, his nerves, which was ridiculous. He was just going to... bring Fleur and her little sister Gabrielle into the castle... where Moody could see with his weird eye.

Harry stopped eating then, feeling sick. Yes, the mad old Auror had said he wasn't going to tell anyone, but the man gave him the creeps, and it was bad enough he knew as much as he did about Harry, Luna, and Gloria, without adding Gabrielle to it. After all, if that eye could see through invisibility cloaks, who knew if Disillusionments would help?

What was more, now he thought about it, the creepy man probably thought they and Gloria had done something sexual in the Room of Requirement. That didn't sit well with him at all. At least he knew Moody's eye couldn't see into the Room of Requirement, which was a relief.

After dinner, he and Luna went over to their old unused classroom. Soon, they heard a pair of voices whisper at them; one was Fleur, and one sounded much the same but much younger.

“'arry?” Fleur whispered. “We are 'ere. Where eez eet we are going from 'ere?”

Harry didn't speak; he just nodded and made a small gesture to follow them.

“I sink zey want us to follow zem, Gabrielle,” they heard her say as they walked arm-in-arm toward the seventh-floor corridor. The whole way up there, they occasionally heard slight whispers and giggles from the two French girls.

When they got to the right spot, they looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then whispered, “Stay here” to Fleur and Gabrielle, as they walked back and forth three times to open the Room of Requirement.

Harry held the door open for Luna and the other girls, then when Luna nodded at him from inside, he followed and closed the door and locked it. The first thing he saw when he turned around was Fleur undoing the Disillusionment Charms on herself and her sister.

Fleur was wearing her school uniform, of course, but Gabrielle was wearing light blue casual robes that matched her eyes perfectly. Harry barely noticed Fleur, but his eyes went right to Gabrielle. She was a bit impossibly beautiful, like her sister, but her youth made it more interesting. The silvery, glittery hair they shared sparkled even in this light, and drew his eye. She caught him eyeing her up and down lustily, and giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. Then she noticed that Luna was looking too, and she actually blushed at the attention.

Perhaps feeling a little left out, Fleur said, “'arry?”

“Yes?” he asked, turning to look at her just as she turned her Veela charm on maximum, her hair flung about. He jerked a little, but otherwise didn't react. She looked disappointed.

“Luna, I think 'arry is immune to my Veela charms.”

“Well that would make sense. I think he only likes sex with me because we have an emotional connection.”

“Does this mean you are not going to be enjoying sex wis me, 'arry?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. Wish I could tell you. But I'll give it a try.”

“Don't worry, Fleur,” Luna said, “I'll help you with him if you need me to.”

“'arry?” This time, the voice was Gabrielle's. “I want to try somesing.”

“Yes?” He turned to face her.

She turned her own Veela charm on full, and this time Harry's cock got instantly hard and he ejaculated in his underwear. Getting down on one knee, he took her hand and kissed it, and began talking with a smitten voice. He got as far as “Hello, beautiful; I'm the Boy That Lived. I--” before stopping, blinking, and shaking his head.

He looked up, and everyone – Harry included – had a good laugh about it. He got back up and brushed himself off, his face turning red.

“Well,” said Fleur, “zat is very interesting indeed. No reaction to me, but one 'eck of a reaction to Gabrielle. I also noticed Luna was moving toward my seester as well.”

Harry grinned at Luna, who turned red but looked as nonchalant as ever, otherwise. “I don't think you noticed,” Luna said, “but I reacted to both their charms, myself. I remember finding myself several feet closer to her after she tried to get Harry.”

“Your girlfriend 'as excellent taste, 'arry,” Fleur said, giggling.

Luna grinned and ran two fingers along Fleur's chin, lightly. “I'll bet you both have excellent taste, too.”

Fleur blushed. Harry felt his cock harden. Watching his girlfriend behave so seductively toward another girl did for him what Fleur alone didn't. Of course...

“There's part of the experiment you've missed, Fleur,” he said.

“Zare... zare eez?” she still looked distracted by Luna's seduction.

“Yes. We're all still fully clothed.”

“Oooh, yes, 'arry, you are right about zat. So, 'ow will we do zees?”

“I don't know about Harry,” Luna said, “but I'm curious about the relationship between the two of you. Very, very curious.”

Fleur and her sister giggled at each other, holding hands. “Yes,” Gabrielle said, “what Fleur said eez right. We Veela need sex, and we provide eet for each uzzer.”

Pulling her sister onto the bed the Room had provided, they sat there, looking at each other intensely and lovingly for what felt like a very long time, as the energy between them built up, and their faces drifted toward one another into a slow, romantic kiss.

Harry and Luna sat down in shock onto a second bed that had manifested just before they sat on it, and watched the two girls kiss. As the long kiss continued, Luna put her hand on Harry's crotch and began to rub his cock under his clothes. Harry returned the favor. A minute later, Luna noticed and pulled her robes and underclothes off, to give Harry better access.

Gabrielle almost pulled out of the kiss when she noticed Luna sitting there nude. She'd never seen another girl naked, other than her older sister. But Fleur got her attention back on the kiss with expertise. Gabby got up on her knees and straddled her sister's lap as the kiss continued, the two girls grinding their sexes together through their robes.

When they finally pulled out of their kiss, they looked at one another, their minds working in similar ways until they came to the same idea. Grinning, Fleur stood her sister up on her feet, getting up as well, and the two began to dance with one another as Harry and Luna watched. The dance was simple and elegant; Fleur was leading, and she dipped her sister down and back up with flourish, kissing her on the odd dip.

Continuing the dance, it got subtly more sexual, their bodies pressed against one another more closely, their hands feeling one another up, occasionally lifting up robe to expose sun-kissed legs. Harry was most excited by Gabrielle's legs, which had silvery blond hair on them so light and downy that it looked almost invisible.

It wasn't exactly easy to striptease with robes, normally, but in this case they seemed to have planned ahead. In one of their dance moves, Gabby lifted her arms and Fleur pulled her sister's robes off, but the young girl had on a white blouse and blue short pants underneath. The blouse was sheer enough to see her puffy little nipples through the material, but opaque enough to be very teasing. The shorts were also very tight, highlighting her amazing butt, and revealing a camel-toe in front. The young girl did not appear to be wearing anything under the blouse and shorts.

Harry tore his own clothes off at this point, so Luna could stroke his cock. She, too, was nude and Harry was fingering her clitoris as she watched along with him, the spectacle keeping her pussy wet.

As they continued their dance, Fleur's uniform robe came off and was laid elegantly onto an end table. The older girl was wearing the same thing as her sister, in a bigger size. She turned her charm on briefly, and both Harry and Luna ended up in a heap on the floor as they reacted to it. Fleur giggled at this, glad to see she was getting a reaction at last, and they kept up their dance, doing nothing else especially interesting until they noticed Harry and Luna were seated on the other bed again.

At this, Fleur dipped Gabby again, and began kissing her starting from the young girl's collarbone, up her neck, to her lips, where they snogged with tongue. They sat down on their own bed, continuing the snog, Gabrielle straddling her sister again. Fleur's hands were all over Gabrielle's butt, sliding fingers under the waistband of the shorts, sneaking them down so their audience could see Gabrielle's tailbone and a little bit of bum crack. Then her hands wandered back up her sister's back and began slowly hiking the blouse up, exposing more and more of the young girl's back.

Harry struggled to keep himself from ejaculating again as he watched. Luna, too, was struggling, but they were helping one another by sensing when to pause. Still, they both nearly lost control when Fleur suddenly pulled Gabby's blouse, and ran her hands up the 8 year old's belly and chest, rubbing the little puffy nipples with her thumbs in slow circles, while the younger girl's head craned backward in obvious pleasure, a blissful look on her face.

As Fleur continued rubbing Gabrielle's nipples, Gabby ran her own hands up under her sister's blouse to return the favor. Something about being unable to see it in explicit detail got Harry and Luna even more excited.

Fleur took a moment to pull her blouse off, giving Gabrielle a significant look. Gabrielle grinned, and leaned forward, taking one of her sister's nipples into her mouth, sucking it with skill and pleasure, giving Fleur her own blissful expression. She twisted the other nipple gently in her hand, making it very hard.

Then, without warning, they pulled apart. Gabrielle stood up and began dancing solo for Harry and Luna, whose eyes jumped around from her small nipples to her boyish hips, to her lovely young face, and around again. She danced with a ballerina's grace, and with a seductive yet still somewhat innocent vibe, slowly gyrating her hips and running her hands along her body. On one trip down her body, her hands rolled her shorts down enough that they could see the top part of her pussy mound, turning her charm on just a little bit, to enhance the experience.

She grabbed Luna's hands and pulled her up. Luna stood there nude, her face red, as Gabrielle used the older girl a little like a stripper pole. Her shorts finally came off, slowly at first, then all at once, where she kicked them away. Now she, too, was completely nude. Harry's eyes went wide with desire at the hairless young pussy, though a part of him noted with fascination the differences between it and Luna's. Luna's pussy had labia lips coming out of them, like flower petals. This one didn't have that yet, as Gabrielle was too young for hers to have blossomed out from within her cunt. Just like Luna's had the other day, with the de-aging potion, though he hadn't really noticed before.

She continued dancing against Luna for a few minutes before grabbing Luna's shoulders and using them to pull herself up, wrapping her legs around Luna's waist, and laying her head on Luna's shoulder in such a way that her silvery-blond hair flowed down Luna's front, over her breasts.

Jumping off without warning, Gabrielle left a very horny Luna standing there to stew in her own juices as she went over to Harry and straddled his lap, pushing her pussy against his cock before leaning forward and kissing him, her arms around his neck, making his cock get even stiffer than it had already been.

As she kissed him, he let his hands wander down to her butt. Her skin felt as amazing under his hands as Gloria's had, though obviously he could go places with her he couldn't with Gloria, and he nearly melted at the sensation of her firm young arse in his grip. He massaged it with his thumbs as they kissed. How long he did this before she began using her legs to rub her hairless vulva against his stiff, aching rod, he didn't know.

Though it was hard to think with what she was doing to his cock, one thing suddenly hit him: this was real. This wasn't Luna using a de-aging potion, this was a real little girl, eight years old, her mind actually matching her body. What was more, she was enthusiastically willing to have sex with him. In that moment, he decided to give her as much value from the experience as he could.

She pulled out of their latest kiss, and stopped rubbing against his cock. He was disappointed, though he kept his cock up from the combo of the fact she was still sitting naked with her crotch against his, and the fact that – as he could see over her shoulder – Luna and Fleur were getting along very well with one another in the other bed.

Gabrielle hadn't stopped for nothing, though; she sighed at him, smiling, then asked, with surprising shyness, “Um... would you please let me put your willy inside of my pussy?”

“Yes, please!” he responded immediately.

She giggled, and looked down to figure out how to do it. At the sight of her confused thoughtfulness, he took matters into his own hands, quite literally, and guided his stiff rod into her pussy.

Since she was only eight years old, and he was fourteen, it was a snug fit. But as with Luna the other day, it wasn't too bad. Her face did redden slightly, but the rapturous expression on it as he penetrated her spoke of her true feelings on the matter. Again, she used her legs to help things along, so that the shaft of his cock slid against her clit as it went in and out of her little cunt.

Gabrielle was getting very much into the spirit of things, her eyes closed and biting her lips, leaning forward into him to get the best angle to rub her clit against his cock as he fucked her. It was, in fact, a little difficult now to stay sitting up as he had been, but the Room provided some sort of soft but firm surface – what precisely, he didn't know – for him to lean against, so he could concentrate on what Gabrielle was doing to him, which was goddamn amazing . He felt himself cum inside her and stay hard. This experience was so amazing to him, he was more thankful than ever for being uncut.

Paying no attention to him coming inside her, Gabrielle just kept on rubbing her clit against his cock while it was inside her pussy. It made him feel more like she was fucking him , rather than the other way around, but he was loving it, so he didn't complain. She was the little girl here, and as far as he was concerned, she could take charge as much as she wanted to. He even had a sudden image in his mind of Gabrielle wearing a dominatrix suit and domming him. This unexpected image made him come again with a surge of arousal. Gabrielle, however, was still too busy getting herself off to notice he was shooting her insides full of his seed.

“Baise-moi plus fort! Plus fort! Oh mon Dieu oui...”

Judging by the increasing speed of her thrusts and of her pants of breath, she was getting closer to coming. When she wasn't breathing hard, she was muttering in French. He decided to help her out by licking his thumbs and then rubbing her nipples. This seemed to be working for her, because she sped up again, and her hands clutched his shoulders so hard that her fingernails were digging into his skin.

“Putain oui! Putain oui! Oh oui! OUI! OUI!! Mon... Dieu, mon Dieu, MON DIEU!” her shout degrading into a ragged scream of ecstasy as her body shook with orgasm.

Harry was astounded when Gabrielle – instead of collapsing in exhaustion – came off of Harry and put his dripping cock into her mouth, sucking like a champion. He was getting very near exhaustion at this point, but the young Veela girl was just getting her second wind. In fact, she was literally glowing, and not with a sheen of sweat.

Before he could start to object too strenuously to her sucking him off, Fleur pulled her off him.

“Now now, Gabrielle, we should not fuck poor 'arry to death.”

“Awww,” she said, “I want to taste his semen! Zere eez a bunch of it up inside of me, but I cannot get at zat.”

“Next time, Gabrielle. Let ze poor boy recovair.”

“Next... time?” Harry said quietly, dazed, as he lay there recovering.

“Oui, next time. I do not know when it will be, but you 'ad fun, no?”

“Yes.”

“And Luna 'ad fun, as well.”

Harry sat up a little to look at Luna, who was being escorted, practically boneless with pleasure, over to Harry's bed, where all four of them got into an after-sex cuddle party. Which didn't last nearly as long as Harry wanted to, because it was already past curfew.

When they got up, they got their clothes on, and Fleur Disillusioned herself and her sister. Harry watched them leave the castle and go into the Beauxbatons carriage by watching the Marauder's map. He then watched Luna go back to her own dorm, before getting under the invisibility cloak and making his way back to Griffindor tower. This time, neither Ron nor Hermione were in the common room; everyone was in bed. Gratefully, he went to bed and drifted into happy dreams of Gabrielle.

 

On the Friday before their Hogsmeade weekend in March, Harry got a letter from Sirius that said only “Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o’clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can.”

“He's come back?” Ron asked incredulously.

Harry sighed. “Yes, it seems so.”

“Don't worry, Harry,” Luna said. “Snuffles has gotten this far without being seen, so that's good, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

That Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna went down to the kitchens and got as much food as they could get. Luna helped by shrinking it, so they got more in than they otherwise would have. In fact, Harry was concerned about Sirius being able to eat it all before it spoiled, but Luna said she had a plan, and not to worry.

So it was that they went to Hogsmeade after breakfast, carrying a truly spectacular amount of food with them – shrunken of course – in rucksacks.

“This way, Harry, Hermione, Ron,” Luna said once they were in the village.

“Where are we going?” asked Ron.

“You'll see.”

Before long, Harry saw Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop. Luna led them inside.

“In here? What's here?”

Ignoring Harry, Luna waved at the shop proprietor. “Hello Mrs. Banges. How are you?”

“Oh splendid, Ms. Lovegood. And yourself?”

“I'm well.”

“Good to hear. What can I get for you today?”

“Do you have a stasis cupboard perchance?”

“Ah yes, I do indeed. Right this way.”

A few minutes later, Luna was paying for the stasis cabinet, which was the size of a refrigerator. She shrunk it down to fit in her hand once it was paid for, and they continued to the stile they were to meet Sirius at.

“What is a stasis cupboard?” asked Harry.

“It's like an icebox, but instead of keeping things cold, it keeps them in stasis, which is even better, because they don't decay while in stasis, not ever.”

“Cool,” said Harry.

When they got to the stile, they saw a very familiar-looking black dog standing there with newspapers in its mouth, so they followed it out of the village and up into the nearby mountains. After a lot of huffing and puffing, they got into a cave where they saw Buckbeak. Once inside, Sirius turned back into a human, and the four teens bowed to Buckbeak to gain his approval.

Sirius was wearing the same ragged grey robes he'd been wearing in Azkaban, and was eagerly eyeing the rucksacks. Luna took a moment to unshrink the stasis cupboard and pack it full of unshrunken food, after handing Sirius a chicken leg, which he ate eagerly, and throwing another to Buckbeak.

When she was done with that, Luna demonstrated more of her keen foresight and handed Sirius some brand-new robes in his size, which were in the red and gold Griffindor colors.

“You got me new robes? Wow. This is great, uh...”

“Luna Lovegood,” she said, holding her hand out for him to shake. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black.”

“Please, call me Sirius. Or Snuffles; best to get into the habit of calling me Snuffles, since I'm an escaped convict.”

Looking into his eyes, she smiled serenely. “Sure thing, Sirius. But you're not a convict. You can't be a convict without a trial.”

“You never had a trial?” Harry demanded to know.

“No, I didn't,” Sirius said darkly. “They threw me into Azkaban without even so much as interrogating me.”

“Oi, seriously? They could have found out your innocence by just giving you veritaserum!” Ron shouted, incredulous.

“Dumbedore's on the Wizengamot, isn't he? Why didn't he do anything to help you?”

Perhaps sensing that this train of thought would lead to nothing but hard feelings, Luna changed the subject by handing Harry the newspapers Sirius had been carrying. There were two: The first bore the headline Mystery Illness of Bartemius Crouch, the second, Ministry Witch Still Missing — Minister of Magic Now Personally Involved.

Harry scanned the story about Crouch. Phrases jumped out at him: hasn’t been seen in public since November … house appears deserted … St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries decline comment … Ministry refuses to confirm rumors of critical illness. …

“They’re making it sound like he’s dying,” said Harry slowly. “But he can’t be that ill if he managed to get up here. …”

Luna wandered off to pet Buckbeak as the others discussed things. She listened, though, she just didn't feel any need to add to the conversation.

Eventually, the conversation got to where they found out that Crouch was the one who was largely responsible for Sirius not getting a trial or even an interrogation, as he was a bit of an obsessed hardass when it came to the war. Still Luna said nothing.

When the conversation finally died down, Sirius looked her way and said, “Someone's been awfully quiet over there. From what Harry's said in his letters about his girlfriend, and the keen foresight you had to bring the stasis cupboard and new robes for me, Luna, I'm astonished you've been petting Buckbeak this whole time.”

She looked up at him serenely, smiling. “I was listening. I didn't have any new or unique information or thoughts to contribute. If I'd had, I would have said something.”

“Keen Ravenclaw mind like yours has nothing more to add? Well I guess that makes sense. Dumbledore could've been a Ravenclaw, and I know he's stumped, too.

“What time is it anyway?” Sirius asked wearily.

As it turned out, they'd been speaking til half past three, and had to get going back to Hogwart's.

“Shame, really,” Sirius said, grinning. “I wanted to get to know more about the girl who stole my godson's heart.”

“Well I know they do a lot of snogging. And possibly much more,” Ron said, grinning as well. “Mind you, we've never actually seen them at it. But they go off alone for hours, and refuse to talk about what they get up to.”

“Ah, young love. Nothing like it. Anyway, you'd better get going. Don't sneak up to see me, now; as fun as we Marauders would have found it, things are way too serious to risk being out after dark. No idea who's trying to hurt you, and they'd just love an opportunity to get you alone at night, I'm sure.”

Sirius transformed back into a dog, and guided them back to the village. Luna hummed to herself as the others talked about Percy on their way up to the castle.


	6. Mr. Crouch's Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter invokes the terrifying wrath of Luna, and the angry sex between her and Harry is amazing. Mr. Crouch turns up, insane, then vanishes.

"His Hidden Heart" By = Sure As Elle

Chapter Five: Mister Crouch's Madness

Note: I copy-pasted a few small part from the book in a few spots, not knowing another way to do those scene. Just a small part.

Note two: Contains a sex scene between minors.

 

They were walking up to the Three Broomsticks when they spotted Rita Skeeter coming out of the little pub. She was loudly talking about Mr. Crouch with her photographer. They all, Luna included, tried to ignore her and get by without being spotted, but of course that didn't work out.

"Ah Harry, good to see you again," she said with a wide grin. "I've been getting letters for weeks from my fans, you know; they all want to hear more about the Boy Who Lived. What do you say, Harry? Care to help help me throw my readers a bone? I know we got off to a bad start, Harry, but you know, I could help you out a lot. You know, there are an awful lot of rumors flying about you, Harry; I could help you put a lid on some of those, straighten a few things out. What do you say?"

Harry glared at her and snorted, remembering how much she got wrong from her first article about the Triwizard Tournament, and about him.

"Rumors my arse. If there are any rumors about me, Rita, I'm sure  _you_  are the one that started them all. And given the fiasco that was your first 'interview' with me, I'd be better off without you even if you  _weren't_  the source of the rumors. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, you went and attacked Hagrid. Any chance you might have had of a partnership with me got destroyed when you did that. So you can just go sod off."

Rita got closer to him, her smile turned acid now. "You know," she whispered, "I may not have much more information than that delightful quote I mentioned last time, but mark my words, you don't want to cross me. I can make your life a living Hell."

"Gee, I wonder what  _that_  would be like?" he said sarcastically, but quietly. More loudly, he said, "Like I'm afraid of what you could say about me. I've weathered worse storms than anything you've thrown at me yet. If it were just me you were attacking, I wouldn't care one way or another about you. But you attacked a friend of mine, so that means you can forget ever being an ally of mine."

"Harry," she began, still trying to sound placating. Luna, however, interrupted.

"I think Harry made himself quite clear. Continuing to try to get on his good side is just sad, at this point."

Her grin disappeared, replaced by a sour look. "Fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

As she took off again, Hermione – her face red with emotion – went into a rant about Rita, which Harry ignored. Luna gave him a significant look, but he shook his head to indicate Rita had said nothing that worried him.

Sunday morning, they made a special trip to the kitchens to get some more food to owl up to Sirius, stopping by the owlery first to send off a letter to Percy. While at the kitchens, they had a conversation with Dobby, and found Winky by the fireplace, filthy and drunk on butterbeer. Knowing she had been Crouch's house elf, they carefully tried to get her to talk about Crouch, but didn't get much out of her but recriminations. Then Hermione went off on an exasperated sermon to the house elves that they didn't need to be slaves, and got all of them kicked out of the kitchens. Naturally, Ron and Hermione fought about it even in the common room, so Harry took to staring out the window, watching Hagrid dig in his yard for some reason.

At breakfast the next day, the Daily Prophet came in, and it had another Rita Skeeter article. Hermione and Ron tried hiding it from Harry and Luna, but Harry snatched it out of Ron's hand to read.

 

> _**Dumbledore Fails Boy Who Lived** _
> 
> _**By Rita Skeeter** _
> 
> _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is famous in the wizarding world for surviving the Killing Curse cast on him by You-Know-Who, this we all know. But what was kept secret about him was where he went when he became an orphan. This correspondent has, however, discovered the truth. With Harry's godfather in prison for being a Voldemort supporter, Albus Dumbledore took it upon himself to abuse his power, suppressing the Potter Will, no doubt with instructions for other potential godparents in case Sirius Black was indisposed or dead, given the war-torn era it was drafted in, and sent the savior of the wizarding world - and scion of a wizarding family old as any - to live with his Muggle aunt and uncle, the Dursleys – Muggles who, from what this reporter has observed, hate wizards with almost as much passion as the Death Eaters hate Muggles._
> 
> _As a result of this, there is very little record of young Mr. Potter's childhood. This reporter has, however, interviewed neighbors and old schoolmates and teachers, as well as wizards who have seen Mr. Potter in the Muggle attire his dubious guardians let him wear. While the wizards – not up to date on Muggle fashions – noticed nothing unusual about his clothing, this reporter has it on good authority that the Muggle clothing Mr. Potter was given is hand-me-downs from his blimp of a cousin, hand-me-downs that are dirty, disheveled, patched, and frayed, despite his aunt and uncle being rather moderately wealthy by Muggle standards, his uncle the owner of an entire company called Grunnings, that makes tools called 'dills.'_
> 
> _What's more, it appears young Mr. Potter had no friends growing up, his glasses were always in a severe state of disrepair, and it seems that the Muggle government was not even aware of the presence of a second child in the Dursley household. And as if this wasn't bad enough, the boy showed signs of neglect, starvation, and possibly even abuse at the hands of the guardians Dumbledore assigned him._
> 
> _Following up on his life after being introduced to the wizarding world, it seems that this life of abuse and neglect has possibly broken Mr. Potter in profound ways. According to Professor Severus Snape, the boy barely passes any of his classes, and spends a lot of time studying with one Hermione Granger, top of her year in Hogwarts. "She is no doubt cheating for her friend," says Professor Snape. "Though if I had any proof, I would be forced – for his own good, of course – to have him expelled from Hogwarts. He is so woeful that I do not actually recall ever having seen him perform any magic, and for all I know he may be a Squib."_
> 
> _How can this be? How could the hope of the wizarding world be so woefully unintelligent? Your humble reporter has spoken with experts from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, experts who wish to remain anonymous, and have said "Childhood abuse has been known to cause many problems, including mental retardation, as well as emotional and personality disorders that even the best Mind Healers struggle to improve upon."_
> 
> _Yet for all these problems, young Mister Potter appears to be mostly happy at Hogwart's, having found himself to be special in more than one way, even having made a girlfriend in one Luna Lovegood. Though by all accounts, this young woman – sorted into Ravenclaw – seems like she should have been sorted into Hufflepuff instead, and even that much is being charitable. Daughter of infamous Quibbler editor Xenophilius Lovegood, she has inherited her father's tendency towards ridiculous beliefs, absurd behavior, and questionable intelligence. The Lovegoods are another old wizarding line, of course, but even this does not explain why it seems that the Sorting Hat is getting lax in its old age. Of course, Albus Dumbledore has a history of strange decisions regarding the school, including letting werewolf Remus Lupin not only be admitted to Hogwarts but also to teach at it last year in a controversial decision, and of course hiring Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody this year, among other eccentric decisions._
> 
> _It seems Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood are even aware that they shouldn't be in Hogwarts, given something this reporter overheard them say during the Yule Ball last Christmas. Ms. Lovegood had said "being half-giant isn't considered quite as bad as, well, what you and I are, but it's up there," and Mr. Potter agreed. What did they mean, though? Are they Squibs, and that's what they meant? Is it their "special" status? Or are they mentally or emotionally damaged in some way? Or perhaps, some combination of those? Rest assured, readers, Rita Skeeter is ready and willing to find out the answers to these astonishing questions._

Stunned, Harry felt his grip on the paper relax, and Luna take it from him and read it. He continued to stare into the void, his face growing hot as he imagined how the school was going to take this.

Luna's face took on a redder and redder cast as she read the article. Hermione and Ron stated at her in mounting fear, sure that their normally laid back friend was going to blow her top. But then she did something even scarier: her face cleared up, and she smiled - a chilly and sinister smile that made even Professor Snape turn his head to gape at.

"L-Luna?" Harry asked, fear in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Harry, I am just  _peachy_."

"So-?"

She set the paper down carefully and stood up. "Hermione, I have a Skeeter to exterminate. I'll be in the library. Would you like to help me?"

Hermione grinned and stood up. "Of course, Luna!"

"Luna," Harry said, "don't let that woman upset you. You've been called worse than that and it didn't bother-"

"Harry," Luna said calmly, still managing to interrupt him, "I have  _never_  been unbothered by the mean things people say at school about me. But that's school, and we won't be here forever. This is different; she's putting us down in front of the whole country, and who knows how many other countries. And anyway, if it was just me she was putting down, I might ignore it. But she doesn't get to put down my First Friend, my boyfriend, and get away with it. Come, Hermione, we have work to do."

When the two girls left the Great Hall, Ron turned to Harry and said, "Blimey, mate; I've never seen Luna so corked off before. I think my bollocks retreated into my body, that was so scary."

"Amen to that," Harry agreed.

Later, as they walked down to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures, Harry saw he had more crates for them, which worried him. But they weren't Skrewts, they were something Hagrid called Nifflers, and they spent a very good lesson watching the little treasure hunters wade through the soil bringing them leprauchaun gold, which vanishes after a few hours according to Hagrid.

While everyone was distracted by the nifflers, Hagrid leaned up to Harry and asked, "So, er... wha was that at breakfast, with Luna? She was scary, the look in 'er eye."

"Oh. Didn't you read the article about the two of us in the Daily Prophet?"

"Oh, that. Blimey, I've never known her ta be so upset over bullying; nothin ever seemed ter faze 'er. I wonder if tha was the broom straw that broke tha hippogriff's back fer her."

"Probably. But according to Luna, she was upset not for herself, but for me."

"Well tha makes a bit more sense, but still seems a bit outta character fer Luna."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess it was just one thing too many for her. But now that you mention it, I guess it also makes sense in a way. I was her first friend, the only friend she'd had up to that point. I've protected her a lot over the years, and now that I'm being attacked... well, maybe she's decided to return the favor."

Hagrid beamed at him. "Ah, tha sounds jes wha'd I'd expect of the friend of the son of James Potter."

Harry smiled back at him.

"Oh look, that one got tha last o' the coins," Hagrid said.

After Hagrid counted everyone's coins, he found that Ron's niffler had brought him the most of the fake gold, and so he won a chocolate bar from Honeyduke's, which made him oddly glum.

"What's the matter?" said Harry as they walked back up to the castle. "Wrong flavor?"

"No," said Ron shortly. "Why didn't you tell me about the gold?"

"What gold?" said Harry.

"The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup," said Ron. "The leprechaun gold I gave you for my Omnioculars. In the Top Box. Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"

Harry had to think for a moment before he realized what Ron was talking about.

"Oh …" he said, the memory coming back to him at last. "I dunno … I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about my wand, wasn't I?"

They climbed the steps into the entrance hall and went into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Must be nice," Ron said abruptly, when they had sat down and started serving themselves roast beef and Yorkshire puddings. "To have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing."

"Listen, I had other stuff on my mind that night!" said Harry impatiently. "We all did, remember?"

"I didn't know leprechaun gold vanishes," Ron muttered. "I thought I was paying you back. You shouldn't've given me that Chudley Cannon hat for Christmas."

"Forget it, all right?" said Harry.

Ron speared a roast potato on the end of his fork, glaring at it. Then he said, "I hate being poor."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"It's rubbish," said Ron, still glaring down at his potato. "I don't blame Fred and George for trying to make some extra money. Wish I could. Wish I had a niffler."

"Well, we know what to get you next Christmas," said Hermione brightly. When this failed to cheer him up, she continued, "At least you're not being called horrible things in newspapers like Harry and Luna are. Ugh! That woman, I swear... attacking a 13 year old and a 14 year old in the papers like that for ratings, she is just absolutely disgusting!"

Harry didn't see much of his girlfriend for the next week. They had both started getting letters from readers, letters that – after the first few – Luna started just chucking in the fire. Harry soon followed suit; they ranged from condescending to downright offensive, and all they really accomplished was to stoke the fire of Luna's hatred of Skeeter. But unlike some people, the angrier Luna got, the quieter and more intense she got, and on several occasions she'd terrified several first and second year students by smiling at them. Even Gloria steered clear of her while she was in this mood, spending more time with Harry, helping him in the kitchens to get more food to send to Sirius up in the mountains.

The one time he did see Luna, and was able to walk beside her to talk – Ron and Hermione with him as well – she could talk of nothing but Skeeter.

"I've already talked to Professor Moody, and she wasn't using an invisibility cloak to spy on us at the Yule Ball, or he'd have seen her with that eye of his. I want to know how she's listening in on private discussions!"

"Me too," Hermione said. "Did you hear that she did a piece in Witch Weekly about how Victor Krum and I are dating? She overheard him asking me to his place over the summer."

"He WHAT?" Ron nearly shouted.

"He asked me to his place during the Second Task, after we got out of the water, but I couldn't answer him then because I was too busy making sure you were okay, Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked. "How come we're just hearing of this now? When did she write that article?"

"Oh, it's been a few days now. It's pretty tame by Rita's standards, which is why I haven't mentioned it before. But that's three private conversations she's overheard that we know of – you and Luna, Victor and I, and Hagrid with Madame Maxime. Who knows how many others she's overheard that she hasn't found a use for yet?"

"Hermione, is there any point in telling you to drop this?" said Ron.

"No!" said Hermione stubbornly. "I want to know how she heard me talking to Viktor! And how she found out about Hagrid's mum! And then whatever it was you and Luna were talking about, Harry!"

"Maybe she had you bugged," said Harry.

"Bugged?" said Ron blankly. "What … put fleas on her or something?"

Harry started explaining about hidden microphones and recording equipment. Ron was fascinated, but Hermione interrupted them.

"Aren't you two ever going to read Hogwarts, A History?"

"What's the point?" said Ron. "You know it by heart, we can just ask you."

"All those substitutes for magic Muggles use — electricity, computers, and radar, and all those things — they all go haywire around Hogwarts, there's too much magic in the air. No, Rita's using magic to eavesdrop, she must be. … If I could just find out what it is … ooh, if it's illegal, I'll have her …"

"Haven't we got enough to worry about?" Ron asked her. "Do we have to start a vendetta against Rita Skeeter as well?"

"I'm not asking you to help!" Hermione snapped. "I'll do it with Luna! Come on, Luna."

The two girls marched back up the marble staircase without a backward glance. Harry was quite sure they were going to the library. Despite the seriousness of the moment, he couldn't help snickering at Hermione's odd choice of words.

"What's the betting they come back with a box of 'I Hate Rita Skeeter' badges?" said Ron.

They did not come back with badges, however. Harry almost wished they would, so he could spend time with Luna again, irascible as she was. He was spending time with Gloria now and then, of course, but that was limited because she had to study for her exams. Being a TriWizard champion, he didn't have any of course, but he didn't know what the third task would be, and who knew how much he would need to train for that?

When Easter came along, there was a letter from Percy included, which read:

_As I am constantly telling the Daily Prophet, Mr. Crouch is taking a well-deserved break. He is sending in regular owls with instructions. No, I haven't actually seen him, but I think I can be trusted to know my own superior's handwriting. I have quite enough to do at the moment without trying to quash these ridiculous rumors. Please don't bother me again unless it's something important. Happy Easter._

Harry had all but resigned himself to a lonely end of the year when something interesting happened. He was on his way back to the Common Room one weekend afternoon when Luna appeared out of the shadows, said tersely to him, "Come, Harry, there's something I need you for," and dragged him away.

She let go of him long enough to open the Room of Requirement and drag him into it, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Oh Harry," she said, looking at him like he was a piece of raw meat. "This Skeeter business has me so riled up I didn't notice until this morning that I was hornier than a crumple-horned snorcack. But pleasuring myself in bed this morning just made the fire burn hotter, so I need to blow off some steam with you, if that's okay."

Harry grinned. "Gods yes, Luna, I've been rubbing one out twice a day for the past couple weeks just to keep from jumping all over you."

"Well good. I was afraid you wouldn't be interested. This means... okay, question for you. I have a de-aging potion here with me, already to the right dosage, would you be willing to take it?"

He blinked at her, bemused. "You want me to take it?"

"Yes. You know we're the same, but I like little boys as well as little girls. Be glad I haven't found a temporary sex-change potion to add to it. Will you do it? If not, I suppose I can do it instead. But, well..."

"Anything for you, Luna. And it's only fair we take turns."

"Oh really? Thank you!"

He took the small bottle from her and looked at it. "How young will this make me?"

"It will make you 7 years old again."

"Okay. I don't know how well you'll like what you see, though; I was terribly skinny as a kid."

"You're terribly skinny  _now_ ," she pointed out.

"Point."

Shrugging, the uncorked the bottle and drank it all in one gulp. Then, with a small pop, he shot down more than a foot, his clothes became baggy, and he could barely keep his glasses on.

"Here, let me help you with the glasses," she said, using her wand to shrink them enough to fit his face.

"We'll just have to remember to take them off before undoing the potion, so they don't break."

He took his baggy clothes off, feeling a bit uncomfortably reminded of his actual childhood, and stood there nude, his underwear having been slightly too big for him too. Luna took this time to look at him properly, a lascivious expression on her face as she did.

"Hmm... not my usual type, a bit too skinny, but given that it's you, Harry, I very much feel a stirring in my lady parts."

He shivered at the chill in the room, and as he did, the fires in the grates and torches flared up, and the room became comfortably warm.

"Glad to hear I'm adequate."

"Oh, little boy," she said, pressing him against her body, "you're more than adequate. Now help me get my clothes off, before I have to give you a detention."

Harry grinned, ready to go, but paused. She was role-playing a teacher, so he would have to play the role of the student.

Looking at her with wide-eyed innocence and feigned confusion, he said, "Pardon, Ms. Lovegood? W-what do you want me to do?"

"Well now, young man, it's hardly fair of me to be clothed when you are nude. Help me out of my clothing, please?"

"Well, okay then," he said, and bent over to grab the bottom of her robes to pull them off. The only help she offered was to squat once enough of her legs were exposed, then lift her arms. With his decreased height, it was a challenge getting her robes off her.

That achieved at last, he folded them up and put them on one end of a table, then folded his own clothes and put them on the other end with his wand. Luna put her wand on her robes, standing there in bra, panties, socks, and shoes. He went back and untied her shoes, taking first them then her socks off for her. Then he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts.

True to his role, his eyes went wider. "Pretty boobies," he said. "Can I touch them, Ms. Lovegood?"

"Well yes, this is a sex-ed class, Mr. Potter," Luna said, grinning, "so your lesson in female anatomy starts with touching my boobies. Though their proper name is 'breasts.'"

"'Breasts,'" he said, pretending the word was new to him, and put his hands tentatively on them.

"Good, good. Now massage them, please."

A good student, Harry did as instructed, and she closed her eyes with a contented sound. As he massaged her breasts, including the nipples, she sat down on the bed and then lay down on it, Harry having to straddle her to continue massaging her.

She wriggled around under his touch, moaning and restless, her legs squeezing together with passion. Her eyes opened again, taking in his appearance on top of her, and her closed legs spasmed at the sight.

"Oooh, teacher has an adorable little student atop her," she cooed. "With an adorable little cock. Mr. Potter, please turn around so you can continue to massage my breasts while I suck on your adorable cock."

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood ma'am," he said obediently and got into position, his cock dangling over her mouth.

"You'll have to get it a little closer, young man."

"Yes ma'am."

He spread his legs a little, and felt a wet warmth swallow his cock. He had a hard time concentrating on massaging her as he felt her tongue go to work on his member, which was getting harder all the time. Especially when he felt her hands massage his arse and pull him closer to her.

Concentrating on his task, he bent forward and began sucking her nipples to distract her in turn, which had mixed results, as she slowed down momentarily but then got even more passionate in her suckling. His penis being so much smaller now, and her tongue feeling so much larger as a result, made the sensation almost too much for him. He felt his balls tighten and blew a small load into her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed, then kept on sucking him off.

Having some relief, he was able to concentrate on sucking her nipples for a while. But then he felt a chill wetness on his anus as she lubed up his backdoor and slipped a finger inside before he could react. It startled him, but felt amazing, so he didn't protest it, even when she put it in past the second knuckle. Harry's face was slightly red and warm from the pressure in his asshole, but he still didn't protest, because it still felt awesome.

When Luna put a second finger inside him, he had to stop, as a shudder of ecstasy went through him. His cock slipped out of her mouth, and she gently sucked on his little balls instead for a while, thrusting her two fingers in and out of his ass repeatedly. This time when he came, his cum went squirting onto Luna's clavicle.

They took a couple minutes to clean up at that point before continuing, and when they got back to business again, Luna teased his cock with one hand and some lube the Room had provided.

"Such a good little boy you are, Mr. Potter. Full marks! Now let's work on some extra credit, shall we? I see your little cock is nice and hard again," she said, laying down again and opening her legs a little. "Now put it inside my vagina. Put your little cock into my pussy please."

"Yes indeed ma'am!" he said enthusiastically, straddling her crotch with some difficulty.

It was very difficult because he was so much smaller than her. He ended up giving up on straddling her, and lay atop her instead, getting his cock into her pussy with her help. He thrust it back and forth as well as he could, but his position didn't let it move very much. But it seemed to be sufficient, because she was thoroughly enjoying it.

After a few minutes, she grabbed her wand from nearby and used it to float him up a wee bit, then to give him more thrusting power with a spell he didn't know. Another flick of her wand, and his steady climbing towards orgasm took on a different feel. It took him a few minutes to realize what she'd done, but finally he figured out that she'd somehow made it so he wouldn't be able to orgasm, just keep building towards it with frustration. He found he enjoyed it, though, so he didn't protest.

For several minutes more he just kept building without release, until he was literally crying with frustrated tears. He could hear that she, too, was building to climax. And just as he was about to beg her to let him have release, she waved her wand again and they both came at the same time, Harry squirting a bigger load into her pussy than he'd thought possible with this younger body.

After that, they were both exhausted for a time, and just lay there cuddling. Harry guessed by her behavior that she was still horny, and would want more, but for now they just cuddled.

The next day, Harry had a hard time concentrating on his studies, because last night Luna had said she'd want some more loving within a few days, and he was excited about that. He was so lost in daydreams about it that he didn't hear Professor McGonagall the first time she tried to get his attention.

"POTTER!" she shouted, finally startling him out of his reverie.

"Wha- yes, Professor?"

She glowered at him. "Now that you're done woolgathering, Mr. Potter, I said Mr. Bagman wants you and the other champions to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock, so he can tell you all about the Third Task."

"Oh, okay Professor. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Potter. And five points from Griffindor for daydreaming in class."

He didn't protest that, since he deserved it. Instead he just got his books and things together, since it was the end of the class, and left.

When he got down there later that night, he and Cedric were aghast to see that the Quidditch pitch had loads of bushes growing in it. This was explained soon enough, as Bagman explained that the last Task of the tournament was to get through a maze full of traps, creatures, and so on. Which gave Harry some relief, as that sounded simple enough and not too dangerous. Also, he had a month to practice.

As they left to go back to their respective habitats, Viktor Krum pulled Harry aside and asked him if they could talk somewhere private. Agreeing, they went over near the Forbidden Forest.

"I vant to know if there is anything going on between Herm-oh-ninny and Ron Veasley."

"I don't think so. I think Ron fancies her, but he doesn't seem to be aware of his own feelings. I don't know about Hermione, though. As far as I know, she's into you and you alone."

"Vell alright. Thank you, Harry. I feel-"

But something moved behind Krum in the trees, and Harry, who had some experience of the sort of thing that lurked in the forest, instinctively grabbed Krum's arm and pulled him around.

"Vot is it?"

Harry shook his head, staring at the place where he'd seen movement. He slipped his hand inside his robes, reaching for his wand.

Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Harry didn't recognize him … then he realized it was Mr. Crouch. The man looked disheveled, like he'd been wandering through the wilderness for weeks on end, and was behaving very peculiarly, conversing with thin air. But then he would switch to sounding like he was sane and just desperate, pleading for Dumbledore, saying he'd made a mistake, something about his son. Harry wondered what to do. He didn't want to leave Crouch and Viktor alone by the Forbidden Forest, especially with mysterious things afoot. But he had no way to get a message to anyone, and he didn't want to stun Mr. Crouch in case it hurt or killed him or completely unhinged him in this state.

"Do you know any way of getting a message from here to Dumbledore?" Harry asked Krum.

Viktor shrugged. "No, I do not. Sorry."

"That's okay. Hmm... I wonder if they'd see wand sparks from here?"

"We could try."

Harry nodded, and they both put their wands in the air, casting red sparks. Then they waited, with no idea if this was going to work or not. But then, something hit Harry from behind, and he passed out.

Harry awoke later, still on the grass, to see Dumbledore leaning over him.

"Harry my boy," the headmaster said quietly, "I saw wand sparks from my window and came to investigate at once. By the time I got here, you and Mr. Krum were out cold. Stunning spell, by the looks of it."

"Where's Mr. Crouch?"

"Mister Crouch? You mean Bartemius Crouch? Nobody has seen him for days, Harry."

"Yeah, because he came out of the Forbidden Forest while Krum and I were talking about Hermione and Ron. He looked like he'd been wandering the wilderness for days, if not weeks, and was crazy, talking to air, but he sometimes sounded sane and desperate, kept asking for you, and saying he'd made a terrible mistake. He mentioned Voldemort, and his son. Then I got attacked from behind. Don't know who, though; didn't hear a voice, and I was looking right at Krum, so it wasn't him."

Dumbledore nodded, then woke up Krum. Karkaroff and Hagrid appeared shortly after. Once Krum told his side of things, Karkaroff began having a fit about his champion being attacked.

"Igor," Dumbledore said soothingly, "need I remind you, young Mr. Potter was attacked as well. Neither boy appears to know who their attacker was."

"Bagman! It had to be Bagman!" Karkaroff said. "He keeps hanging around with goblins, keeping questionable company for who knows what reasons-"

"Enough, Igor, I will not abide such bigotry. Ah, Alastor, there you are."

Moody nodded at Dumbledore. "Came as soon as I could, Dumbledore. I was patrolling, and saw the sparks when you did, of course, but this damned leg of mine slowed me down."

"Well my good man, maybe you should look into getting a replacement from a Muggle hospital, I hear they have excellent prosthetics nowadays."

"Maybe, maybe. Anyway, Dumbledore, I heard everything you lot were talking about just now, so I'll hurry up and go looking for Crouch, who knows how far a crazy like that can get, whether under their own power or not."

Moody had said all that while still moving toward the Forbidden Forest, not slowing down a bit. Before long, he disappeared into the woods.

"Hagrid, please take Harry back up to the school."

"Right away, sir."

"Harry, before you go, I want to tell you that anything you might want to do, any owls you might want to send off, can wait until morning, alright?"

"Er, yeah. Okay. Yes, Professor."

"Good. Hagrid, you may take him now."

"Come along, 'arry," Hagrid said.

When they were a bit farther away, Hagrid – without stopping – rounded on Harry and demanded, "What were yeh doin talkin with Krum outside a the Forbidden Forest fer, Harry? And at night, no less. Yeh were even attacked!"

"Yeah, well, sorry about that. But Krum just wanted to know what was up with Hermione and Ron."

"I'll be havin a word with her, too, mind. Can't trust these bloody foreigners."

"You and Maxime were getting on well enough before the dance."

"Don't talk about 'er!" He shouted, then started off on a rant about how she was just using him to get information on the tournament. Harry didn't agree, but said nothing. Hagrid's bad mood made him glad when he got dropped off at Griffindor Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last structured chapter i have. Please could you all leave comments below for how you want the story to pan out over the next few chapters!   
> Thanks...


	7. Gloria Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter I have fully written.  
> I hope you enjoy

****

 

  
The next morning at breakfast, Luna came over and sat down next to him, holding his hand.

“Hey Luna. What's up?”

“What were you thinking going off into the forest alone like that, with Krum of all people. I was worried sick all night."

"You went into the forest with Krum. What did he tell you?" Hermione asked

"He just wanted to talk in private about you"

“I'll bet he did,” Ron said, smirking. Hermione punched him on the shoulder, which Hermione punched him on the shoulder, which made him chuckle.

“You are a child, Ronald, honestly,” Hermione complained.

Harry finished his own meal and stood up. “Shall we go now, Luna?”

“Yes, I think so.”

He took her arm in his, and they walked arm in arm to their usual classroom. Harry was about to cast the usual privacy spells, but Luna stopped him.

“We're not staying here. To be honest, I didn't expect us to leave together. Then I went into autopilot and forgot we actually need to go to the seventh floor corridor. I had a talk with Gloria and she decided that she was ready to be a bit more intimate I'm sure you'll love what we have planned for you. But depending on how long we plan to be there, you might want to get your cloak first.”

“Oh, I see. Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes.”

Being careful not to run too fast in case Filch appeared, he hurried to his room and pulled his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map out of his trunk and stuffed them in his robes before heading back to meet Luna again.

  
“What the--” he started, but got cut off when she yanked him into the room and slammed the door behind them.

Gloria had put on some soothing classical music, kicked off her shoes, took off her robes – revealing she had on a t-shirt and black pleated skirt her robes, and jumped onto the bed giving Harry a brief flash of turquoise. Luna and Harry did the same, though Luna had only a bra and panties underneath. They lay down on the bed together, giggling.

At first, they talked about classes, getting a report, basically, on Gloria's progress, which was very good. The tutoring was helping her a lot. She lay between the two of them at first, the two older students turning to face her and snuggle against her. Liking the sensation, she encouraged them to snuggle even closer.

Almost an hour later, Gloria was laying atop Harry, panting. Luna had her arm around the top of Gloria, who closed her eyes and smiled.

“I'm ready Harry, I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

Gloria blushed bright red as she started to slowly remove her blouse revealing a tan training bra over her just budding tits, she smiled back at him and slowly turned to look at Luna, who was thoughtful.

“Mmm,” she said, smiling and shifting about in a way Harry recognised as being horny. “Well I'll keep my opinion to myself for now. I want to hear Harry's thoughts first.”

"Wow, Gloria you have a perfect body.”

Luna nodded. “Great answer. I thought that might be your answer, but I wanted to be sure first.”

The three did not speak again for some time; they just lay there cuddling. The only thing that was said was Gloria telling them that they could stroke her legs and ass if they wanted to Harry nodded and started running his fingers the soles of her feet causing her to giggle, closing his eyes and making pleasured noises at the sensation of Gloria's soft skin. His manhood standing to attention as Gloria spread her legs for him. Luna had pulled part of the back of Gloria's skirt, exposing her small round ass, and running her hands along the cotton covered dark amber skin.

Gloria giggled. “Little Harry is excited,” she said, making Harry blush.

“And how do you feel about that?” asked Luna.

“Well, it's amazing I didn't really believe that he felt the same way about me. I'm feeling a bit warm down there myself.”

“Ah. Well, then, I have an idea,” Luna said, kissing Harry's member.

Gloria giggled again. “Yeah, he likes that too.”

“Mmm, how did I get so lucky to have two beautiful girls in bed with me?”

“I don't know,” Luna replied.

“Anyway, Luna, I don't know what I feel about you teasing me so. You know we can't do anything with Gloria here yet.”

She chuckled at her boyfriend. “Just winding you up for later.”

Harry opened his eyes and saw Gloria was blushing, but grinning. “If you two lovebirds wanna do it. I'll just watch for now, get a true image of you two and see where I would fit in next time.”

“Mmm,” Harry said. “What time is it now?”

Luna looked at her watch. “Eleven AM. It's not even lunchtime yet. Are we going to pause for lunch?”

“Well I dunno about you two, but I had a big breakfast.”

“Okay. Well if any of us get hungry between lunch and dinner, I can go down to the kitchens and get some food from the house elves,” Luna said.

“If these are our plans, Luna, let's show Gloria what we've got!"

Luna sighed melodramatically. “Alright, that sounds reasonable.”

  
“You're quite right, there's nothing quite like naked cuddles.” Gloria responded eyes widening as the two lovers stripped of their robes and began to embrace.

She giggled as his cock pressed against her backside. She was laying on top of him face-up now, and he ran his hands over her chest with its puffy little prepubescent tits and nipples that were delightfully sensitive; every time his hand made contact, she shuddered a little.

“Mmm, quite. Oh Harry, rub my nipples again? They haven't been this sensitive in years."

Obliging her, he rubbed her little nipples again, while also kissing her neck and nibbling on her ears. As he did, she put a hand down into her hairless, pussy and rubbed on her little cilt.

In response to his ministrations, she rubbed her body against his cock, making it poke her in the bum a little. She had a sudden image of him sticking it down there, but held off directing him there; she would want him in her pussy first, ass second.

She rolled off him, and directed him to do as he pleased with her. Harry began massaging her pussy, while his tongue traced her little tits, making her back arch and little moans escape her. He flicked her nipples with his tongue, and she squeaked adorably. His hand felt warm and wet, then; her pussy was producing natural lube. Grinning, he used some of it on his fingers to rub on her clit, while sucking her nipple into his mouth, his tongue going to town on it.

“Fuuuuck,” she moaned, and he chuckled.

Slowly increasing the speed of his fingers, he jilled her off, filling her lithe little body with sexual tension, sexy little moans and grunts escaping her lips. His cock was getting almost painfully hard, but the waiting just excited him more.

Her breathing speed spiked, as did her moans, and then she shook with orgasm. He didn't slow down, but kept it up, and the tension barely abated before building again.

“FUUUUCK!” she shouted, a second orgasm striking.

She collapsed, and opened her eyes up at him.

“Will you please fuck me already?”

“Hmm,” he said, pretending to think about it. “I don't know. Are you a good girl or a bad girl?”

“Whatever will get me your cock in my pussy,” she said.

“Bad girl it is, then. I can spank you later.”

He got up on his hands and knees, but immediately noticed a problem; she was now too small for him to easily reach her pussy with his cock. But then he looked to the side and saw that the Room had provided a large body pillow that was thick and stiff enough that, when she climbed onto it, got her perfectly positioned for him to fuck her adorable little cunt.

Lifting her legs over his shoulders as far as they would go, he started by rubbing his cock in her natural juices, and against her clit, teasing her by jilling her off with his cock.

“ IN the pussy, please,” she pleaded with him.

“What's the magic word?”

“Fuck me, PLEASE!”

“Well okay, then,” he said, grinning.

Harry pushed his cock into her wet pussy. Despite his preconceptions, it was not as difficult as he'd feared it would be. Yes, she was much smaller, and thus the fit was more snug, but their foreplay had relaxed the muscles of her pussy, and between that and the lube it was making, his cock slid into her with minimal difficulty.

“Oh my fucking GOD, Luna, this is amazing !”

He stroked back and forth, pushing against her clit as he did, and her ecstatic moans of delight told him he was doing good. It felt so good for him, too, that he had a hard time holding back his load, and had to pause now and then to keep himself from blowing his load early. But then he remembered he could do multiple orgasms too, and stopped holding back.

Luna gave a delighted little squeal as he ejaculated inside her and kept going, his own semen adding to Luna's natural pussy lube. He kept pushing against her clit rhythmically, and he could tell by the sounds she was making that she was getting closer. He came inside her a second time, and as he kept going, noticed that every time he came inside her, she got a lot closer to her orgasm.

“FUCK ME! Oh God, HARDER! Faster!”

He grinned, obliging her, the pressure in his cock being slower to build than the other times. Slow enough, in fact, that even after she had an orgasm, he kept going. She wasn't indicating he should stop, after all.

When his third orgasm came, Luna had another as well. Feeling his legs turn to jelly, Harry pulled out and rolled over. She rolled over onto him, and they lay there kissing as their combined fluids dripped from her pussy to his legs.

“I'd better clean you out,” he said once his legs felt better.

“Oooh, okay,” she said, getting back on the body pillow.

He kissed the insides of her thighs, licking the spots of come and pussy juice on them here and there, feeling his cock getting hard again. He worked his way closer to her cunt, and when he got there, he peppered it with kisses before he started to clean it with his tongue.

 

Hours later, Harry woke up, the two girls still in place but asleep. They had all fallen asleep at some point, and Harry had no idea when or how long it'd been. It was a little difficult to get to his watch with Gloria still laying atop him, but he finally managed it. It was half an hour till dinner.

“Gloria,” he said quietly, stroking her face softly. “It's almost dinnertime.”

“Ughhnggh...” she said, groggily lifting her head up. One cheek was red with white lines from Harry's clothing. He chuckled.

“Time's it?” she asked.

“Half an hour til dinner.”

Gloria groaned, but he picked her up and set her down on the ground. She pouted, but got her robes back on over her naked body. Harry got up and began doing the same. He turned around to wake Luna up, and gave a start as she was standing up right there, stretching.

They let Gloria go ahead, Harry wishing he hadn't given Moody the Marauder's Map, and watching down the hallway carefully so she didn't get seen being off somewhere alone with him and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that then. 35,000 words in one day.  
> I hope you liked the last chapter and sorry if the structure was too familiar.  
> I have an idea for a shorter next chapter  
> Please comment with any support or suggestions.


	8. Gloria's Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is then.  
> Gloria starts to get personal with Luna in a rather special after-dark lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amount of support this has been getting.
> 
> 750 views in two days.

* * *

  
Gloria quietly sat on the edge of her bed. She was breathing hard, some from excitement, and some from a slight anticipation of danger. She was a little afraid what would happen if someone found her. Of course, no risk, no reward; she thought.

Taking another glance in the direction of the door, she sat back a little further, and pulled her legs and feet up onto the bed. I hope I do it right this time, she thought to herself.

Reaching over, she grabbed the hem of her dress, and pulled it up past her hips, until all of her legs, and her hairless slit were visible. She stared at the soft flesh for a moment, before gingerly touching it.

When she did, she sighed. It felt good. She had been out all day with Harry and Luna, watching the two lovers in extascy. She had felt hot and rather excited all day. Now that she was here, on her bed, trying like she did every night to do... something... she didn't know what to do.

It had started about a week ago, when she had overheard two seventh years talking the dormitory. She didn't quite understand it all, but knew they were talking about a lady's intimate areas. That night she had touched herself there for the first time... other than to wash.

She had learned that she could get a very good feeling by rubbing herself...and that there was an especially tender, and slightly harder spot near the front. She tried to stay away from that, in case she would hurt herself.

Her problem was that now she didn't know what to do...she never got past a 'good' feeling. It was too much like teasing. Like knowing someone has a present for you that they won't give you yet... and she wanted to open this one badly.

If I don't do something, I'll never get anywhere, she thought to herself.

She began rubbing herself, gingerly at first, then a little harder. She ran her fingers up and down her folds, always coming short of the hard nub. She shook a little, and a small tremor shook her, but didn't last longer than a second.

Frustrated, she rubbed harder, sticking one finger in the center of the folds. As she hit the bottom of her pussy lips, her finger suddenly slipped inside her. There was a flash of pain, and she jerked her finger back. "Ow!" she cried. Then hushed herself. She spread her lips, and examined them. No blood, no marks...nothing.

There was a sound from the door, and she gasped. She flung her skirts down, and flopped back on the bed, pretending to sleep. After a minute, and no more sounds came, she sat up, got out of bed, and went to the door.

She noticed it was open a slight bit, and peered out into the hall, no one was there. "Gosh..." she muttered to herself, "I hope no one..."

She quickly went to her wardrobe, pulled out a nightgown, and slipped it on. After she was dressed, she got in bed, and blew out her candle.

* * *

 

Luna tiptoed down the hall, away from Gloria's room. Inwardly she was bubbling with excitement. Outwardly, a part of her was getting very damp. She groaned a little, and then quickened her pace, intentionally rubbing her hips together as she went.

She soon arrived at the Griffindor common room door and knocked softly. There was a soft call from inside, and she turned the handle, and pushed. It glided open silently to reveal the well-furnished room.

Harry sat on an arm chair reading. "Luna?" he asked.

She glided over and sat on the edge. "She's doing it. I know for sure, and I can ask talk to her now."

He nodded, smiling. "You look very excited," he noted.

She rolled her eyes, "Am I ever! I watched her doing it… I'm so turned on right now!" She took his hand from his book, and put it on the sheer fabric of her nightgown. He ran his fingers up underneath, to her uncovered pussy. She was nearly dripping and his fingers came away sticky. He held them to her lips and she licked them. "Mmm… tastes good," she said before sucking them clean.

He nodded, and leaned back. "Want to...?"

He didn't even get to finish his question. She moved to straddle his legs, sitting just below his knees, and pulled down the covers. Her nightgown rode up as she pulled them down, then past herself so that she was sitting on his bare legs.

He looked her in the eyes, and she winked. Then she grabbed a hold of the waistband of his shorts, and pulled them down until his cock popped out. It sprang out, not fully erect, but well on its way. She pushed the shorts down his legs, then took the cock in her hands and began massaging it up and down, first slow, then fast, then slow again, teasing him.

He smiled at her, and laid his head back. Soon, she also applied her tongue to the stimulation, beginning at the base, and running it up the vein on the bottom of his dick. Finally she reached the top, and popped her head over the head. He groaned, and bucked his hips slightly. She sucked and rubbed, then stopped. He looked at her, wondering what she was doing, then she bobbed her head down, swallowing him to the hilt, and then pulled up, following with her hand.

An animal sort of sound escaped his lips from the sheer pleasure. She smiled and then, keeping her mouth on his cock, rotated her body around until her pussy was directly in front of his face, nearly touching his nose. He reached his head up, and put his tongue to the lower lips, and stroked them once. She shuddered on his cock.

He licked his lips; she tasted of strawberries, her favorite food, and wondered if she didn't put strawberry juice down there to flavor herself.

Noticing she had stopped sucking, he quickly put his tongue back on her, and licked her from bottom to top, stopping before her clit, which was hard and poking just slightly out of its hood. She also began sucking again.

After two or three minutes, she pulled up. "Enough!" she gasped, "I want you!"

He smiled, and sat up as she turned herself again. She positioned herself next to him, and raised her knees, spreading her legs. He rolled on top of her, and supported himself with his hands. He smiled mischievously, holding his cock above her pussy, which was gleaming in the light, and dripping on the sheet.

It was his turn to tease her. "How badly do you want it?" he asked.

She moaned, "Don't do this...just put it in me!"

He pretended to think about it. "Well..."

"Please Harry?" She begged.

He smiled, and dropped his cock, sliding it in and to the back of her cervix in one movement. She nearly screamed from the pleasure and heat radiating from her center. She clawed at his back as she writhed under him. He smiled, knowing that she was orgasming.

When she finally stopped jerking around, he slowly began pumping, listening and loving the slopping sounds that his movements made. He slid in a rhythm and she bucked her hips in time. They moved together like two dancers intertwined.

Finally, he gasped, "I'm going... cum with me!"

She nodded, and clenched her muscles. He groaned loudly, and clamped his mouth to hers as his cock throbbed inside her. She screamed into his mouth, and thrashed again. After holding that position, they both slumped into each other and rolled until they were lying in bed, side by side.

"That..." she gasped, "Was..."

"The best" he finished, "I can't wait to do this again...and with Gloria"

She nodded, and laid her head on his arm, tucking it to his chest. He turned and blew out the candle, then hugged her, "I love you, sis."

She smiled. "I love you too."

As darkness closed around them, their juices flowed out, testifying to their love.

* * *

 

 

Gloria closed the door of her room behind her, making sure that it was indeed closed. She wasn't going to have any inturruptions like last night, and she wanted to have plenty of time. It was about 8 o'clock, so she figured that she should have hours in which to experiment.

She tiptoed to the bed, flopped onto it, and leaned back, knees up again. She brought her skirt up, and almost to her hips, when she saw movement to her left, and a female voice said, "Why don't you take it off?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She did shriek. He dress was back down and she was sitting up in a flash. Her head whipped to the side, to see Luna standing in the shadows near her dresser. "What's the matter?" Luna asked innocently.

Gloria gulped several times, "Um...you just scared me...that's all, I didn't see you there." She lowered her head.

Luna nodded, "Sorry...but I knew you would lock it tonight," She gestured to the door, "so I had to come in and hide." She smiled at her little sister, and sat on the end of the bed. Gloria hugged her knees to her chest, and looked at her with questioning eyes.

Luna looked back at her with her blue ones, "Gloria..." She put her hand on Gloria's knee, "I know what you've been trying to do... and it's ok."

Gloria looked up. "Really? I mean... your... it's not wrong?" She asked.

Luna shook her head, "It's all part of a wonderful thing." She explained. "And...I'd like to help you learn."

Gloria looked at her for a minute, and took in what the older girl had said. She realized that Luna probably knew a whole lot more about this sort of thing, like what hurt, and what didn't...and how to do it right. "Uh... ok." She finally said, timidly. "Should I ask questions? Or do you just want to start teaching?"

Luna smiled, "That's my girl... Well, for starters, unless you are doing this quick... like you just have to do it, but you have to hide and do it quickly; you want to be naked, so take off that dress." Luna followed her own advice, and stood. She reached back and undid the laces at the back. Before she finished, she looked and saw Gloria staring.

"What? Come on," she invited. Then she finished undoing the laces, and her blue dress fell to the floor. Lucy gasped as she saw the older girl naked, her first time alone with her new friend. Luna's tits, perky and round pointed out at her, and her curves only got better as they went down. Her hips rounded perfectly, and in the triangle between, sat a cute patch of pubic hair trimmed in the shape of an arrow.

Gloria gulped and stood herself. She couldn't get her fingers to work correctly, and fumbled with the dress clasps. She had never been naked in front of anyone before, not even Luna. Luna moved over and with her gentle fingers, worked on the knots. The dress soon became loose around Gloria's shoulders, but she clutched to it and didn't let it fall.

"I'm nervous, Luna." She said.

"Don't be... look at me... I'm already naked, it's no big deal." She responded.

Gloria swallowed and let it fall. Her slightly more tan skin shone in the lights around the room and she was sweating from nervousness. Her breasts were smaller than Luna's but stuck out a little straighter. She was well rounded, her hips a perfect match to her budding tits.

Luna looked her over. "See... not so hard."

Gloria didn't respond, but her face was red, and she stood staring at her body. Luna took her arm, and sat her back on the bed. "First of all, lets start with what you were trying to do..." she said. She pushed Gloria back on the bed, and told her to spread her legs. Gloria was biting her lips as Luna took a closer look at her. "You have a nice pussy Gloria."

Gloria nodded, but didn't answer. Luna moved up, between her legs, "I'll show you how to do it... In fact, I'll do it to you, then you can do it to me..."

Luna placed a hand on Gloria's pussy, very gently so as not to startle her, and Gloria gasped. "I've never been touched down there before…"

Luna smiled, "You always start by rubbing... to get your juices flowing. When you get excited, or aroused, you'll notice that you will get really wet down here. Some girls get wetter than others. Anyway, you rub to get yourself wet, if you aren't already." She began to softly rub the area, from top to bottom, and side to side.

Gloria opened her mouth to say something, but then sighed as Luna's hand started to make her pussy get warmer. She began getting sensations of pleasure, running through her body and making her shiver. Luna put a finger in between her lips and stroked up, ending up just below the nub at the top of her pussy, Then she stroked over it slowly and deliberately. Gloria shuddered, and her arms were suddenly weak. She collapsed backwards, breathing hard.

Luna stopped for a minute, then began again. Gloria sat up shakily, "What..." She choked out. "Was that?"

Luna nodded, "Did you like it?"

The young girl nodded quickly, "I've never felt anything like it!"

Luna answered her question. "That was an orgasm... your first, but that was only a small one... wait until later when you'll get a big one." She watched as Gloria's eyes got wide, clearly not able to anticipate what that would feel like.

Luna now rubbed a little faster. "Gloria, give me your hand." She held it out, Luna took it and said "You're getting wet, here" She touched Gloria's fingers to her pussy, and they came away quite wet. "Lick them... taste yourself." She said.

Gloria looked hesitant, but gingerly stuck out her tongue and licked the tips of her fingers clean. After one lick, she licked again. "It's not bad."

Luna nodded, "Good... if you want, later I can teach you how to flavor it for Harry to taste" She winked, "Now for the next step."

Gloria was puzzled. "But isn't that all there is..." she began to ask. Luna put one finger on her vagina and pushed. The finger slipped inside of Gloria, sending out all new sensations. Gloria moaned. "Ooohhh… what did you do?"

"You didn't think this hole was useless did you?" Luna asked. "Remember, when you do this, always to use one finger at first... then move on to more." She added another.

Gloria gasped, and her legs shook, "Lunnnaa" she moaned out.

Luna laughed a little, and stuck one finger in as far as it would go, she felt a sudden resistance, and stopped. She gave a nod, then pulled out and added three fingers back in. Gloria was breathing hard, her pussy was dripping, and she was sweating. Luna pumped her virgin pussy a little harder, then stopped.

Gloria sighed, and looked at her, "What?"

Luna grinned and lowered her head closer to the young girl's vagina. 

She took in a deep breath, stuck out her tongue, and buried it in the folds of Gloria's cunt. Gently, holding her fingers still, she ran her tongue up her lips, until she reached her clit, then back down. As she went up the second time, she began pumping in and out a little, and when she reached the top, she grabbed a hold of Gloria's clit with her mouth, and sucked in sharply, while running her tongue over it.

Gloria gasped and her breathing increased dramatically. Her pussy throbbed for a second, and her hips bucked against Luna's mouth. Luna increased her sucking, and spread her fingers out inside Lucy, rubbing the walls with them. Gloria uttered a choked scream as her body shuddered violently and her legs shot out to rest on Luna's shoulders.

Luna laughed merrily, "I take it you are having fun..." she teased.

Gloria could do nothing but nod and gasp for breath. Luna waited for just a moment, then put her three fingers back inside her dripping cunt, and returning her head to her ministrations. As she re-applied her mouth to Gloria's pussy, the new wave of juices reached the opening, and Luna's mouth was greeted by the sweet-tangy flavour of a virgin pussy.

Knowing that Gloria was enjoying it was driving her crazy. Her pussy was literally dripping on the floor, creating a sticky puddle between her legs. Her unoccupied hand moved down to her own womanhood, and stroked her folds. She brushed her cunt, and shuddered, vibrating her tongue on Gloria's clit. She rapidly moved her hand over her own pussy, and then stuck a finger inside herself, feeling the soft moistness.

After a moment of rubbing, she removed her hand, put it to her mouth, and licked herself clean. Today she tasted of strawberries, although more like woman then at other times, because she had intentionally put on less flavor. After cleaning her fingers, she removed her other hand from Gloria's pussy.

Luna looked up the bed, over Gloria's young body. Gloria was breathing heavily, her hands were roaming over her small, budding breasts, and her nipples were sticking out, clearly sensitive.

Her hands returned to Gloria's body, but not to her pussy immediately. She started at her legs, rubbing slowly up them, towards her pussy, but not getting there. Then she rubbed over Gloria's hips, and under her, to her ass. After kneading her ass for a moment, she continued her slow work up her body, over her stomach and sides, until she reached her tits. She gently pushed Gloria's hands out of the way, and began masaging them with her own. Her mouth found it's way to her left tit, and sucked onto it like a baby. Gloria shuddered again.

Luna smiled at this, and knew that Gloria was gradually losing all sense in the waves of pleasure that were wracking her body. Luna moved slowly back down her body, and this time, put her tongue directly on Gloria's vagina, and into her. Her tongue roamed inside her, sucking the juices out, and licking all of the sensitive walls around the opening. Her hands were not idle either, one masaging Gloria's outer folds, the other busy on herself again.

Luna got a sudden idea. She took her hand from herself, and put it under her head, down towards Gloria's butthole. Gloria was laying still now, her muscles twitching occasionally. Luna looked up at Gloria,

Gloria looked back at her, "Luna...it's so.....wonderful" she said between gasps, "Please let me have another orgasm...please help me."

Luna just smiled and looked down and put her tongue to work again. Her hand under Gloria's ass moved up her crack, towards her asshole and stopped when she felt her finger brush it. She pulled her hand back, stuck it to her pussy and got it wet. Then she returned it. The slimey pussy juices lubricated Gloria's ass, and Luna's finger pushed slowly inside.

Gloria jumped, "OW!" she said and struggled to back up, looking at Luna.

"Settle down, lay back...you'll enjoy it in a moment." Luna said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go.
> 
> Anything you want for the next chapter please comment at the bottom. I am open to any suggestions.
> 
> The next will possibly be a short Gloria/Harry masturbation session


End file.
